Revelations
by FeralElektra
Summary: What happens when an innocent girl gets caught up in tragedy? What happens when she realises she is related to a member of the Fantastic Four? Read the story to find out! Doom is back! COMPLETED!
1. The Meeting

"Hey, Janice. Check this out!" Amara, an 18 year old woman called. She and her best friend, Janice, were shopping in their local mall. Janice was the opposite in looks to Amara. Where Amara had dark hair and blue eyes, Janice had ice blonde hair and green eyes.

"Uh Amara… you may want to…um turn around…" Janice replied. Alex turned to look at Janice; she could hear a note of terror in her voice. Something just beyond the blonde caught her eye. Standing just past her best friend was a monster. _**Ok, maybe not a monster, but he's freaky all the same** _Amara reasoned to herself.

"Janice get out of here," Amara said in a braver voice than she felt. "Call the police as soon as you get out, ok?" Amara saw her friend was about to argue. "I'll be fine, but the others won't. Now hurry!" Janice nodded. Amara breathed; inside she was scared, really scared. But she wouldn't show her fear, she needed to be strong. She looked around quickly at all the frightened faces. She glanced back to the man, who appeared to be in a small group, all were masked.

"Hey, Ugly! What do you want?" She called, scaring herself with her bravery.

"Shut up, Girlie" Ugly, the nearest mask said. "Oh and we're looking for you, luckily you just made it that much easier to find you. Thanks." Amara gasped and cursed herself. Then another of the Masks whipped out a tranquiliser gun and pulled the trigger. The crowd, until now silent, screamed warnings. Amara raised a hand to protect herself from the tranq. dart, she shut her eyes praying something would stop the dart. She felt a rush of power surge through her.

"What the hell?" She heard someone call. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the dart flying back to the shooter. She gasped and looked around, trying to find out how the dart had changed direction.

"We'll take it from here," a voice from behind her said. She spun around to see the Fantastic Four walking towards her. "Johnny, go call the police. Ben, make sure the crowd is safe, and then stay by the door."

She watched numbly as Mr Fantastic stretched himself around one of the masks, while the Invisible Woman surprised the others by turning invisible and wrapping a force field around them from behind.

"I've called the police." The Human Torch said as he entered the shop. "Ben's standing guard outside." Amara was amazed; she hadn't really thought the superheroes were that great, yet they already had the situation under control.

"My friends already called them…I think. They should be on their way." Amara said, speaking for the first time since the Fantastic Four had arrived.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" Johnny said.

"I'm Amara and you are?" Of course she knew his name, she had a major crush on him, but she didn't know what else to say. She wasn't used to gorgeous boys asking her anything. **_I'm not ugly_** she thought. She had shoulder length straight chocolate brown hair, with to red streaks in at the front, and piercing blue eyes. But she just scared the guys she knew – odd things happened around her.

"Amara? That's a nice name," Amara blushed and mumbled a thank you. "I'm Johnny, Johnny Storm." He grinned at her. "How about I pick you up at 8?"

"Johnny! Now is not the time!" Mr Fantastic shouted over.

"When is a good time? You're always shouting at me!" Johnny replied. He turned back to Amara. "That's Reed, and the Invisible Woman, is my sister Susie." Amara just waved at them. She felt really awkward around these superheroes; compared to them she was nothing.

"Amara, isn't it?" Susie asked and Amara nodded in reply. "We saw what you did back there, but I'm guessing you didn't?" Amara just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You somehow managed to turn the dart around, without even trying." Reed interrupted. Amara gasped.

"I-I've gotta go" She said and she ran out of the exit door.

"Amara, wait!" She heard them shout, but she just ran.

"She was hot!" Johnny said to no one in particular. Johnny turned around to see the disapproving looks of his, in the words of Sue and Reed, 'family'. "Let me guess: 'not now Johnny'" He mimicked, doing an impression of Reed.

"I'm gonna go talk to the police." Sue said as she walked over to the police cars that had just driven up.

"We need to find out how she did that, and why those guys wanted her." Reed said, once Sue came back over. "She could be a clue into solving our problem."

"There you go again! Our powers are not a problem! Think of how many people we have saved." Johnny interjected.

"I do have to agree with him, Reed. If we didn't have these powers, all the people we've saved would most likely be dead." Sue added.

"Hey guys, this is not the time or the place." Ben called. "We need to go back to the Baxter, ok? I'm getting weird looks out here" He added. The others laughed and followed.

"Hey Johnny? Keep an eye on Amara. Don't attract any attention, and only interfere if necessary. Got it?" Reed asked, he had a bad feeling that something would happen to her.

"Yeh sure, see you back at home" He said as he flamed on and flew out of the mall.


	2. The Tragedy

Amara ran to her Victorian styled house. She still lived with her parents, she never told anyone this as she found it embarrassing.

"I'm home, sorry im late, there was an attack on the shop Janice and I were in, luckily the Fantastic Four showed up." Amara called to her parents. "Don't worry though, I'm not hurt and neither was anyone else," she chuckled. "Apart from the bad gu-" Amara screamed and stopped in her tracks. She held on to the nearest wall to stop her legs from buckling. She closed her eyes, praying that when she reopened them the scene in front of her would just be a hallucination. She breathed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, my God! Mum? Mum, are you ok? Please don't be dead." She ran to her mother, Amara shook her, trying to get her to wake up. He mother wasn't moving and there was a large cut across her chest. Amara screamed again as she saw her dad's prone form lying behind the sofa. Behind her she heard plates smashing. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. "This isn't happening," She said as she turned around, startled by the sound of the plates. She ran to grab the phone and dialled the emergency services.

"Please state the nature of the emergency," a monotone voice on the other end of the phone said.

"My-my parents are…dead. I came home and they were laying here." She sobbed.

"We will send over an ambulance immediately. And honey? Try not to look at the bodies ok?" Amara just put the phone down after she gave her address. She ran back over to her parents bodies and checked their pulses. She couldn't find it on either of them.

Johnny leapt off of the wall he had been sitting on. He rushed towards Amara's house. He had heard a scream, followed by smashing plates.

"Amara? Hey you here? What's wrong?" He called as he entered the house. He saw Amara slowly walk into the hallway, her face was completely devoid of emotion, but her eyes were endless holes filled with sadness. Amara breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it was Johnny. A part of her had thought it was who ever had murdered her parents. She walked back into the family room and sat by her mother. "I heard screaming and smashing…of plates I guess. Oh God…" Johnny said as he followed her into the room. "Amara, what happened here?"

"I-I just…found them here" She burst into tears, thinking about how she would never be able talk to her parents again.

"Shh…it's ok sweety" Johnny comforted as he walked over and hugged Amara. "I know this is hard-"

"How? How do you know?" She screamed at Johnny, he didn't even flinch, as she started hitting him. Johnny noticed that every time she hit him something seemed to fall to the ground. _I have to tell Reed about this…later _he thought. "You can't even begin to understand! To see your parents, your only family, lying in there own blood…" Amara couldn't continue as more sobs started.

"Amara we need to leave, the murderer could come back at any minute ok?" Johnny started guiding her out of the house.

"No! I can't leave them like this, they'll be all alone. I need to stay with them."

"Honey, they're…dead. There's nothing more you can do." Johnny said gently. He didn't want to be harsh, but she needed to understand. Amara just sobbed and leaned against his chest. Johnny led her out of her house.

"Reed? Susie? Ben? Anyone home?" Johnny called as he and Amara entered there apartment. He laid Amara on the couch and covered her with his jacket. She had fallen asleep on the flight over to the apartment.

"Johnny, why are you back? I told you to stay with Amara." Reed asked as Johnny entered the lab.

"That's just it, I followed her back to her house and was waiting outside and I heard her screaming. Reed her parents…they were murdered, there was blood everywhere. I brought her back here. She's asleep" Johnny added as Reed headed into the living room.

"Are you sure they were dead?" Reed asked and Johnny nodded. "Poor Amara, you did the right thing, bringing her here. Was there any evidence of who did it?"

"I didn't have chance to look, Reed. God, her parents were lying on the floor, she wouldn't leave them. You think I looked for evidence!" Johnny replied, his voice rising in anger.

"Johnny! Calm down, he didn't mean it like that." Sue said as she walked in. "What happened?"

"You fill her in, im checking on Amara." Johnny said and he stormed out. He couldn't believe how heartless Reed was sometimes. It was like the scientist part of him made him forget his emotions. He walked over to the sleeping form of Amara and took her to his room. _She may as well have my bed, I'll take the sofa. _He thought to himself. He laid her in his bed and walked back out.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care, but it is imperative we find out how they were killed. It could be a link to the masked people we saved her from." Reed said.

"I'm sorry to, I was a little harsh, but you should have seen it." Johnny shook his head. "Anyway, I'm crashing on the sofa. Goodnight."

"Night Johnny" Reed said as he walked to his and Sue's bedroom.

"Hang on, earlier tonight, when I found Amara in a state, weird things happened." Johnny said.

"What kind of weird things?" Reed asked curiously.

"Well when she first screamed I heard plates smashing, but I suppose that could have been anything. But then when she shouted at loads of things crashed to the floor with no apparent reason." Johnny told him.

"It could be linked to her power. Like Sue it's probably linked to her emotions." Reed said thoughtfully. "Night Johnny" He said for the second time. Johnny just waved and headed for the couch.


	3. Rude Awakenings

"Hey, Johnny, I heard what happened. You ok?"

"It was just so…" He couldn't find any words to explain it to Ben.

"I get ya, anyway how about I challenge you to a game on your precious PS2? Take your mind off of it?" Johnny just nodded.

"What game you wanna play Wide Load?"

"Whatever you want flame boy."

"Fine, I challenge you to Smackdown! Vs Raw. And don't you dare break that controller," Johnny replied.

"I'm gonna let that one go, seeing as you sound more like yourself." Ben growled.

They continued playing until Ben started complaining that Johnny was cheating.

"How am I supposed to cheat on this game? Just cos you picked Chavo and I picked Cena. You should have known Chavo is crap! Which suits you really; you're crap at the game!"

"JOHNNY!" Ben growled. "YOU'RE PUSHING IT NOW!"

"Hey, keep the noise down; some of us are trying to sleep. I suggest you two try and get some as well." Sue shouted as she yawned. She ran a hand through her hair and made it stick up in places.

"Yes mum," Johnny called back laughing. "And you may want to do something with your hair…I suggest a paper bag." He added, laughing even harder. Even Ben had to chuckle.

"Johnny, its 3am, you expect me to look great when ive just been RUDELY awoken? I'm going back to bed." She said as she stormed back into her room.

"She's right flame boy, time to sleep." He said as he got up. "You sleeping here?"

"Yeah, I thought Amara would need a comfortable place to sleep." He paused. "I hop we didn't wake her." He added.

"I'm sure we would know if we had. See you later." Ben said as he stomped to his room. Johnny turned his attention back to the game.

"I'll just play one more game," he said to himself. "Definitely bra and panties." He added, referring to the match. After a few minutes he cheered. He had successfully won the match, leaving Torrie Wilson in her bra and panties. He turned the Playstation 2 off and flicked over the channel on the TV as he got comfortable.

"Wake up fly boy. Its 9 o'clock, we've let you sleep in." Ben said to the sleeping form of Johnny.

"5 more minutes." Johnny mumbled.

"Johnny! Wake up." Ben shouted.

"Alright, I'm up already damn it." Johnny said as he jumped off of the sofa. He walked over to his room. He slammed his door behind him as he entered.

"Hey, do you mind knocking?" Came an angry voice.

"Oh Amara, I'm so sorry! I must've forgotten." He said as he turned to face the girl in his bed. "Just give me a sec and I'll grab some clothes and leave." He quickly got some clean clothes; he felt Amara's eyes on him the whole time. Then he remembered he was only wearing his boxers. He looked over at her and nervously chuckled. Then he ran out of his room. Amara laughed and got comfortable again.

"Ben! You coulda reminded me I was just wearing boxers." He said as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Johnny put some clothes on." His sister told him.

"In a minute. Ben, stop laughing," He said as he turned to find Ben laughing his ass off. "Oi Ben, you knew Amara was in my room, and you let me go in there in just my boxers!" He said angrily.

"Wait a minute, Amara saw you like that?" Sue said giggling.

"Oh shut up sis." He said as he went and changed.

"Amara, are you awake." Sue heard a grunt in reply. "I'm Sue; we did meet before if you remember."

"Hi, no offence but what do you want, I just wanna sleep right now." Amara replied.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd tell you that we're going to have some lunch soon, if you want any just go to the kitchen. If you want a change of clothes you can borrow some of mine, I think we are the same size."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

"Oh and sorry about Johnny bursting in. He's grumpy in the morning." Sue added.

"No it was ok, seriously I didn't mind." Amara replied, sitting up. Sue laughed.

"I bet you didn't. You want me to show you where my clothes are?"

"Yeah that would be nice, thank you. Can I have a shower before I see the others please?"

"Of course you can, make yourself at home and all. Anyway here we are." Sue motioned to a large room; the walls were covered in a coffee coloured paint. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. "Now just remember I share this room with Reed, so knock before you come in. Just pick what you want to wear. I will be back in 5 minutes, and lock the door behind me."

"Ok, I will thanks." She said as she followed Sue to the door, she shut and locked it as soon as Sue had walked out. Amara walked to the wardrobe Sue had pointed to. She opened it and gasped. Inside the wardrobe were some of the most gorgeous outfits, plus her Fantastic Four suit. Amara picked out some faded jeans and a red camisole. She looked in the floor length mirror after she put the clothes on. She smiled at her reflection. She heard a knock on the door.

"One second," she called as she collected her clothing off the floor. She ran back over to the door. She unlocked it and saw Sue standing there smiling.

"You look nice. I thought you would pick something like that." The bathroom is just there," she said indicating to the door nearest them. "If you want, I will put your clothes in the wash?" Amara nodded and handed other her clothing.

"I won't be long" Amara said.

"Be as long as you want. Just call me when you are ready to eat." Sue replied and walked off. Amara entered the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her.

"Amara, hurry up! I need to pee!"

"Hang on Johnny, im almost done." Amara replied. Johnny had been standing outside the door for 10 minutes begging for her to hurry up. She finished putting on Sue's clothes and walked out.

"Wow, Amara…you look hot." Johnny said as he saw her. Amara blushed.

"Thanks, you didn't look to bad this morning either," she winked and carried on walking. Johnny's jaw dropped, and then he remembered he needed to pee so he ran into the bathroom.


	4. The Tests

Sorry, this chapters mainly a filler, it will get better soon! Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed 

"Sue?" Amara called out. She waited a few seconds then Sue came around the corner.

"Oh hey, feel better?"

"Yeah, a bit, showers help clear my mind."

"Same here. Reed wants to see you in the lab after lunch, just to see what your powers are." Amara flinched; she still thought they were crazy thinking she had powers.

"Can we wait a little while? I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm never gonna see my parents again." She felt tears building up in her eyes, Sue saw and hugged her.

"I wish it could, but Reed insists. I will stay with you, and when you've had enough just say." Amara nodded. "Come on, let's go eat. The others already have so it will just be us." She smiled warmly at Amara.

After they had eaten Sue led Amara to the lab.

"Oh My God…I was expecting a tiny little room with test tubes…" Amara said as she walked into the lab. Sue laughed.

"Johnny said the same thing." She said. "Reed? Amara's here." Sue called. Reed appeared out of a small room wearing his lab coat.

"Hello Amara, I'm Reed Richards." He reached his hand out and Amara shook it. "We need to assess your powers, to find out what you can do, and how powerful you are." Reed said. "Are you staying Sue?" Amara noticed a note of tenderness in his voice.

"If that's ok, I promised Amara." Sue replied.

"That's fine." He smiled at Sue. "Now Amara, if you would like to sit there," he indicated to a nearby stool. Amara went over and sat down. "If you would close your eyes for a minute, please." Amara looked over at Sue, who nodded. She shut her eyes, after a minute she felt a rush of power.

"Reed? Are you ok?" Sue shouted and ran over to him. Amara opened her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lucky I only threw a pen." He stood up.

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"I threw a pen at you and you made it fly back at me." Amara blushed. How did you feel when you closed your eyes?"

"I'm sorry Reed. I didn't mean to, I didn't even know you threw it. I did feel nervous, scared, apprehensive…sadness." She replied.

"It's ok, can you move that file over there?" he asked, indicating to a file on the far side of the room. Amara got up to get it. "Not like that, close your eyes and concentrate on it." She did what Reed said and a few seconds later the file flew into her outstretched hand.

"Just as I thought, you are telekinetic," he said. "You can move things with your mind in other words and it's linked to your emotions as best as I can tell. How long have you had this power?" he asked.

"Well the weird things started happening 4 months ago, but yesterday was the first time I've ever deflected something."

"That's around the same time we got our powers Reed." Sue said.

"Yes Susie, I was just thinking that. Amara, what's your surname?"

"It's Owen." She replied.

"That's my mum's maiden name," Reed mused. "Was your mum's name Grace?" Amara nodded.

"Well, Amara…I'm your long lost cousin." Reed said with a nervous laugh. Amara just stared.

"How can you be sure?" Amara asked.

"Well, you know your Aunt Melissa?" She nodded. "That would be my mum." Reed said.

"Wow, how come I've never seen you before?" Amara questioned.

"Mum sent me off to boarding school first chance she could. I better ring her about your parents." He shuffled off towards the phone.

"So Amara, you want to get your clothes, or go shopping for some new ones? We'll say it's a treat from your cousin." She winked and they both laughed.

"Can I get some new outfits?" Sue nodded and agreed to take Amara shopping that afternoon.

"What can I do 'til then?" Amara asked.

"Well, you can beg Johnny to let you play on his Playstation 2 or you can decorate my old room, and have it as yours." Amara's eyes opened wider.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Sue nodded and Amara hugged her. "Thank you so much, you're all being so kind to me."

"Anything for a member of Reeds family." Amara smiled. "Hey, tell you what, I'll ask Ben to help you with the heavy things and get Johnny to help paint or something, it will be quicker then." Amara's smile broadened as she hugged Sue again.

"Who said my name this time?" Johnny asked.

"Can you help Amara for me?" Sue asked her brother. Johnny smirked.

"Of course I can help her, whatever she needs." Sue gently hit him. "What?" he asked.

"We'll talk later. Show 'Mara my old room and the paints we have. Then you and Ben are helping her decorate."

"Oh man, Pebbles is helping as well?" Sue glared at him. "Fine I'll do it." He said as he grabbed Amara's arm and dragged her down the hallway. "This way." He added. They entered a medium sized room; the walls were a pale blue.

"Do you have any red paint?" Amara asked. Johnny nodded.

"Hang on, I'll go get it. When Wide load comes in get him to move the furniture into the hall." He said and grinned.


	5. Meeting Ben

Again, mainly a filler. Thanks again to those who have reviewed.

* * *

After a while Ben came into the room.

"Hi," Amara said shyly. This was the first time she had spoken to Ben.

"Hello, I'm Ben. I heard a little rumour that you're Reeds long lost cousin, and you're telekinetic? That's a lot to take in I guess." Amara nodded.

"I suppose the good thing is now my parents are de-, gone I didn't think I had any family to support me, now I've found Reed, and in a way you guys I have hope." Ben started moving the furniture out of the room.

"Yes, hope is hard to find these days, I know how I felt when I turned into this," he indicated to his rocky appearance. "I didn't know if I could live like this." Amara sympathized with him.

"Right," Johnny said as he entered the room. "I found two shades of red, so I brought them both. Oh hey look its Pebbles." He said and smirked.

"Torchy shut it, just help me ok? You two can squabble later." Johnny's smirk fell from his face, replaced by hurt.

"Torchy? That's a good one kid." Ben said.

"Yes, it's absolutely brilliant," Johnny added sarcastically. "Anyway what's your name gonna be? Hm, no you're a member, or a soon to be member." Amara stood there shocked.

"I haven't thought about," she mumbled. She glanced at the selection of paints. One was a place red, another was a deep red. "I think I want the darker red." She said to Ben.

"Nice choice, maybe we should call you Psycho Girl? How'd ya feel about that?" Johnny asked.

"Lay off it Johnny. We know you have a big ego and all but just let it go." Ben said.

"Fine, just this once, and im only doing it cos Amara's been nice to me, unlike the rest of you." Johnny said relenting.

"I'm sorry about the comment earlier Johnny, I just want the room done." Amara said as she started rolling paint onto the walls. Johnny started painting as well.

"I'm gonna leave you two to paint, its not like I can help." He said gesturing to his big hands.

"Thanks for moving everything Ben, and for the chat. It was nice." Amara smiled at Ben, who returned it.

"No problem." He said as he walked out.

"So, Amara, what do you do for fun?" Johnny asked.

"Uh…" Amara couldn't think of anything cool enough to say. "This and that. How about you?" In truth all Amara did was lounge around her house, occasionally she went clubbing.

"Mysterious hey? I go clubbing, well I did before all this happened. Now I have to stay at home in case im 'recognised'." Johnny said sourly.

"Well, how about we sneak out later, hit some clubs?" Amara asked. She had the perfect opportunity to pick out a killer outfit on her shopping trip with Sue. "It's the least I could do." She added as she saw him grin. She couldn't help but grin back.

"That would be awesome!" Johnny said happily.

After another hour of painting, the room was finished. The paint had already dried thanks to Johnny flaming briefly. "Don't tell Sue or Reed about that" he had said afterwards. Amara grinned and promised she wouldn't.

"Hey Amara are you ready to go shopping?" Sue asked from the doorway. Amara nodded.

"What do you think?" Amara asked as she pointed to the walls. Sue looked around and smiled.

"I like it, it's much nicer than the paint I had. I'll go get Ben, he can move the furniture back it. Do you want to borrow some of my shoes?"

"No it's ok, I'll wear mine. Thanks though." Sue nodded and walked out of the room.

"I see you and sis are getting on nicely." Johnny commented.

"Yeah, I think she feels like she has to be nice. I am related to her fiancé."

"You're what?" Johnny asked quickly.

"I just found out myself. Reed's my cousin. Small world hey?" She laughed nervously.

"Amara?" Sue called from the hallway.

"Now coming." Amara replied. She kissed Johnny lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Johnny." She said.

"For what?" Johnny asked confused.

"For everything," Amara replied and walked out; she smiled as she saw Johnny's shocked expression.


	6. Shopping with Sue

"We have to do that more often." Sue said to Amara. They had just been in every shop they could think of. Now they were both in a taxi back to the Baxter Building, surrounded by bags and boxes. "Reed's gonna have a cow!" She added and they both started laughing.

"That's the most fun I've had in months." Amara stated. "I know I've been saying this loads recently, but thank you. You've made me feel…well wanted, for lack of a better word." Sue smiled warmly.

"Well, it's nice having another girl around. The guys are all…well guys obviously. They don't understand much."

"That's hard to believe," Amara said sarcastically.

"Well, we're here. Let's go shock the boys! Give them a little fashion show." Sue said as she got out of the cab and paid the taxi driver. Amara laughed.

"You just want to show Reed that dress, don't ya?" Amara said. Sue had brought a clingy black cocktail dress; it hung to her curves perfectly.

"I don't deny it." She said playfully. They walked in silence, juggling their bags, until they stepped out of the elevator. They dumped all their boxes and bags on the floor and Sue called to see if anyone was home. After a few minutes Reed came out of the lab and Ben from the living room.

"Where's Johnny?" Sue asked, ever since she had met the Fantastic Four she had noticed Sue was overly protective of her brother.

"He went out, just after you did actually." Ben informed her. "We don't know where he went. He just said he was going and he'd be back soon. You know fly boy, he hates being stuck in the house." Amara tried to hide her disappointment at the news. She had wanted to show Johnny her new outfits.

"You brought a lot, did you even need all of that?" Reed asked accusingly. _Ever the scientist,_ Sue thought to herself.

"Yes Reed, I thought I'd spoil your cousin. And some of it is mine too. Do you want to see it?" She asked. Reed could hear the note of excitement in her voice.

"Later, definitely." He replied. He regretted it instantly as he saw her face fall. "How about I take you out to dinner instead?" He asked gently. He watched as Sue looked up hopefully, eyes twinkling.

"That would be nice." She replied happily, she went over to Reed and kissed him.

"Guys, get a room." Amara said as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed as many bags as she could, "Let's give them some privacy hey? Ben can ya help please?" she asked. Ben nodded and collected the rest of her bags.

A few hours later Amara was getting ready to sneak out with Johnny. She was standing in front of the full length mirror Johnny had gone out to get her as a 'welcome home' present. She was dressed in a slinky red halter necked top and tight dull leather trousers. She was just putting the finishing touches of make up on and deciding if she should put her hair up. After a minute she decided to go half way, put some of her hair up and leave the rest down. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called, ready to grab her new dressing gown at moments noticed.

"It's Susie." Came the reply.

"Give me a second," Amara called back as she rushed into her dressing gown. She curled herself upon her bed and tried to act casual. "Yes?" Sue came into her room and smiled. "Just thought I'd say bye, Reed and I are now going to dinner." She said and turned to leave. "Oh and Reed already caught Johnny, he didn't have the sense to hide getting ready. But don't worry I persuaded Reed to let you two go. You look nice by the way." She added.

"Thank Susie, so do you. I told ya you needed that dress." Amara said and got off her bed.

"You were right, anyway better go, have fun and be careful." Sue said as she left the room. Once Amara had heard them leave the building she rushed over to Johnny's room. She knocked gently on his door.

"Johnny? It's Amara, are you ready?" Johnny quickly opened the door and pulled Amara in.

"You were supposed to be subtle 'Mara." He said. Amara started laughing.

"Don't worry, Susie already told me you got caught. Anyway, are you ready to party?" She asked again.

"Then yes I am. You look fantastic by the way." He added and Amara chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said and winked at him.

"Not bad?" He asked incredulously. "Admit it I look damn sexy." Johnny added.

"Whatever you say Johnny." She replied laughing. "Which club do you want to go to?"

"Ever been to Torch?" He asked. Amara shook her head in reply.

"No, but im guessing you love it, Torchy" She said playfully. He smirked at her.

"I have no problem you saying that. Wide Load on the other hand."

"What you saying Fly Boy?" Ben said from behind them. Johnny quickly hid behind Amara.

"Um, nothing." He said. "Where you going then Stud?" He asked.

"I have a date." Ben replied. "With Alicia."

"Have fun, Ben. We're heading out as well." Amara said and walked towards the elevator. As soon as she was out of hearing range Ben bent down to whisper in Johnny's ear.

"Be careful with her." He whispered. "I know you like her…a lot." Johnny blinked.

"I never said I liked her." He replied.

"You don't have to." Ben answered as he walked out of the door into the stairwell.

"Anytime tonight Johnny." Amara called. Johnny jogged over to the elevator.


	7. The Club

"Wow, I can see why you like this club so much. It's amazing." Amara said as she looked around the club. The walls were a metallic red, with black curtains and drapes in places. There was a large red-y yellow dance floor and dark red booths around the walls. Johnny placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to one of the empty booths and went over to the bar to get some drinks. As soon as Johnny had left Amara's side a guy came over to her.

"Hey there," a deep voice said. Amara looked up and gasped. The guy was breath taking. He had dark spiky hair at the top of his head, but the rest was shaved and he had mesmerizing blue eyes. Amara felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hi," she managed to say.

"My name's Chris, what's yours?"

"I'm Amara. It's nice to meet you." Amara replied and smiled at Chris.

"I saw you were with that torch guy? You two together?" He asked.

"Yes we are, now back off," Johnny said as he came back to the booth. Amara looked up at Johnny, she was shocked, annoyed by what he had just said, but a part of her was unmistakably happy about it.

"I find that hard to believe." Chris replied as he turned back to Amara. "You wanna dance?" Before Amara had chance to reply she felt Johnny's lips upon hers. After a moment of surprise she started kissing him back. Meeting fire with fire, or in this case passion. She was disappointed that as quickly as the kiss had started, it was over.

"Proof enough?" Johnny asked as he turned back to Chris, smirking. Chris just walked away looking pissed off.

"Johnny…what, why did you do that?" Amara asked.

"I thought it would be fun." He said and winked, Amara blushed.

"And was it?" She asked playfully.

"Not bad." Johnny replied.

"Not bad? That's all I get?" She said, then she laughed as she realised what was happening. He was playing with her, quoting their earlier conversation. "Well, Mr Storm, how about this time?" She said as she leaned over and kissed him. She started off kissing him lightly, but it turned more passionate quickly. She pulled away and grinned as she saw Johnny's expression.

"I'm gonna go dance, care to join me?" She flirted as he favourite song, _for the moment anyway_ she thought, 'Since u been gone' by Kelly Clarkson came on, she smiled as she realised it was the club mix. Without a seconds hesitation Johnny leapt up and followed her to the dance floor. They spent the rest of the evening grinding, drinking and chatting. At 1 am they finally decided to leave the club, hobbling out of the club and into a deserted alleyway.

"Well, well, well, look who's here guys." Said a voice to the right of them. They whipped around to see who had spoken.

"You!" Amara shouted, it was the group of masks that had attacked the store a few days ago. "Johnny go get the others."

"I am not leaving you." It was a statement.

"Johnny, you can flame over there, ive seen how fast you can fly; now please hurry, we're to drunk to win this on our own." She begged. Johnny stared at her for a minute then slowly nodded.

"Flame on," he shouted. He flew into the air and was gone from sight after a few seconds.

"You boy toys abandoned you. Its touching how much he cares about you." The leader mask said sarcastically. "His loss really, losing a beauty such as yourself." He added. Amara felt like she was going to be sick. "Well, again I say you made it easy for us. Now you're alone and defenceless." _Not for long…I hope._ She thought. _I just have to keep they occupied._

"I wouldn't say im defenceless." She said, inwardly she wished she'd had time to practise her powers more.

"Oh and why's that?" Amara just smiled, she gathered her power, she casually flicked her arm. Her smile broadened as she watched the masks fly across the alley way and hitting the opposite wall.

"You just wait," one of the masks called. "You'll end up like your parents, if you don't come willingly." He sneered. Amara's smile fell and she started shaking uncontrollably, her anger, sadness and fear mixing until she couldn't distinguish them.

She was just about to shout a comeback when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly; ready to throw the people into a wall if necessary. She silently rejoiced at the sight. Her friends had come to save her. Reed, Sue and Ben rushed into the alley.

"Amara, you ok?" Sue asked as she ran over to the shaking girl. "Sweety, you're shaking." Sue stated.

"Looks like you've sorted this problem out for now; let's get you out of here." Reed said.

"Where's Johnny?" Amara asked.

"We made him stay at home, had too much to drink, just like you im guessing." Sue said soothingly, with a hint of disapproving.

"Save the shouting for later, please" Amara replied. "Just take me home." She asked. The others nodded and walked home.


	8. Mindbender

Somehow Amara had managed to change into her pyjamas and climb into bed in her frightened, drunken state. She woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She tried to crawl out of bed, but that only resulted in her head pounding. _I am NEVER drinking again _She thought sourly. She smiled to herself as the previous nights events slowly played in her mind. Johnny had kissed her, and more surprising, she had kissed him later as well. They had spent the night dancing and flirting. Her smile faltered as the memory of the Masks came to her. _I really am gonna have to find out who they are _she said to herself. She groaned as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said loud enough to be heard.

"Hey, just came to see if you're ok," Amara smiled to herself.

"Johnny, you look awful." Amara said as she turned to face him.

"I always look good," he said, Amara couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway you don't look so great yourself." He ducked as Amara threw a pillow at him.

"Keep your voice down, I have a hangover." Amara whined. "Got any aspirin?"

"Sorry, I just had the last of it." Amara glared at him. "But Reed just went to get some more, and then he plans on shouting at us." He watched as Amara got out of bed, wearing a set of tight black shorts and a strappy top. _Even when she's got a hangover she's gorgeous._ He noticed her blush slightly.

"I heard that Johnny."

"I didn't say anything," Johnny said, sounding puzzled.

"But i just heard you say 'even when she has a hangover she's gorgeous'" She replied, just as confused.

"You read my mind."

"But I can't do that!" She replied.

"Obviously you can now." He turned around to allow her to get dressed. With any other girl he knew he would have kept turning, subtly, to look at her, but not with Amara. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Amara, its Reed, I have aspirin." Amara grabbed Johnny's arm and pushed him in her closet.

"Be quiet," she whispered as she made her way to the door. "Reed, you're a lifesaver." She said as she grabbed the aspirin from him. She took to tablets and instantly felt slightly better.

"Amara, what you and Johnny did was irresponsible, and could have cost you your life." Amara tried desperately to not roll her eyes.

"I know, and I for one am very sorry. But I needed to let loose after all that's happened to me, and Johnny was kind enough to take me out. And we didn't die or get hurt so we're good." She tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, don't do it again. It was a brave thing to do, telling Johnny to get us, but you didn't even know if you could control your power. It was reckless, too reckless."

"I'm sorry ok; I thought I would only need to hold them off 'til you guys came. I knew Johnny was to drunk to aim properly and he's the only one who could get to you quickly." Reed nodded. "Reed, I just found out I can read peoples minds." Amara explained how she had been talking to Johnny the night before and had somehow read his mind. _A little white lie wont matter, _she told herself.

"it makes sense that you're telekinetic and telepathic, if you come into the lab a little later, I can see the extent of your powers." Amara nodded and watched her cousin walk out of the room. Amara quickly shut the door and went over to let Johnny out. She opened the closet door, and found Johnny looking through her underwear draw.

"Johnny! Get out of there." Johnny turned to face her and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I never figured you as a lace kinda girl." He said and Amara felt herself blushing. "And what do you mean I was too drunk to shoot accurately?" he asked playfully. "I can hold my drink."

"Yes, sure you can. You started hitting on guys Johnny. And you almost punched a few that were flirting with me." Johnny stood there looking shocked.

"You're lying." He said as Amara laughed.

"Ok, yes I admit you didn't start punching the guys who flirted with me…the rest is true." Johnny's eyes widened. "Ok reverse that and its true." Amara said, laughing harder. She looked into his eyes and saw a glint of amusement.

"Johnny, you know its funny." She said as he began to grin wickedly. All of a sudden he tackled her onto her bed and started tickling her. "Johnny, stop it." Amara said between laughs. After a few more minutes he stopped and leaned in to kiss her. Amara felt her heart skip a beat as his lips crashed onto hers. She was in heaven until he ended the kiss. Their breathing was heavy.

"We better show the others we're awake." Amara said finally. Johnny looked faintly disappointed, but nodded. They both got up and walked towards the kitchen. Just before they turned the corner into it Johnny stopped Amara.

"If we go in together it'll be weird." He whispered, Amara nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Amara, sleep well?" Ben asked. Amara nodded. "I was thinking, you're part of the team, what's your name gonna be?"

"I haven't got a clue, I tried to think of something that sounded cool, but I gave up when I couldn't."

"Ask Johnny, he came up with ours." He said. "On second thoughts don't. Look what he called me." He said, he said and laughed dryly.

"The Thing suits you perfectly." Johnny said as he entered the kitchen. "Morning 'Mara." He added.

"Morning," Amara said. "The Thing's not that bad, Ben."

"It could have been the Rock or something." Ben said.

"Pebbles, you know you couldn't have that, its copyright to the WWE." Johnny replied. "Anyway, you need a super hero name don't ya?" Amara nodded. "How about Psychic Girl?"

"That's a sexy name," Amara said sarcastically.

"What and you think the Invisible Woman is?" Susan said as she entered the kitchen.

"It's better than the Psychic Girl." Amara replied. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Let's see, you could just be Psyche or Mindbender or something." Johnny said.

"Mind bending Girl?" Ben suggested.

"I think the Mind Bender will do for now." Amara replied. "I better go see Reed about my telepathy."

"You're telepathic?" Ben asked startled.

"As of a last night," Amara said.

"Want me to go too?" Sue asked.

"No it's ok, actually I was thinking Reed might need Johnny there," Amara looked around at the suspicious faces of Sue and Ben. "He was there when it happened." She added. They nodded whilst Johnny walked towards the lab, Amara following behind.

_They're getting a bit close_ Sue thought.

"Heard that" She heard Amara shout.


	9. More tests

"Heard what?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Your sister thinks we're getting too close. She doesn't know the half of it." She replied and grinned.

"Ah, Amara, you ready to test your powers?" Reed asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said as she sat on the nearest seat. "I thought Johnny could help you, cos he was there when it happened." Reed nodded and sat at his desk. "What am I thinking?" He asked. Amara grinned as she read his mind.

"You're thinking about Sue," she said. Johnny, who was leaning against the nearest wall, laughed quietly. _Surprise, surprise,_ he thought.

"And you're not surprised," Amara turned to Johnny and said. Both men looked at Amara and then at each other. This went on for quite some time. Amara was asked to read their minds, block their attacks and move items across the room.

"If that's it, I'm hitting the showers." Amara said after three hours in the lab. Reed had taken some of her blood, saying it was for research. He nodded at her and she walked out of the lab. Johnny had left the lab after an hour and a half, Amara could tell he was trying to be supportive, but in the end was very bored.

After she'd had a shower, Amara changed and collapsed onto her bed. She'd changed into some faded jeans and a green tank top. Johnny barged into the room wearing his Fantastic Four suit.

"Amara, we need to go, there's been an attack. I think it's the Masks again. Put this on and meet us by the elevator." He said as he chucked her a similar outfit to his own. She leapt off her bed and quickly changed into the form fitting uniform. She was suddenly glad her mum had made her go to the gym so much. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought about her mum, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She rushed out of her room after tying her hair up. She met the other members of the Fantastic Four and they all got in the elevator. When they got to the ground floor Reed told Johnny to fly over to the state park, where the Masks were.

"Flame on!" Johnny shouted and flew towards the park. The rest of the team ran to the park. Within 5 minutes they got to their destination.

"Amara, make sure everybody is safe. Ben, Sue follow me." Reed ordered. Amara nodded and looked around for any people caught up in the fight. She saw Johnny throwing fire balls at the Masks, which they somehow deflected directly back at the Human Torch. She watched him collapse and he didn't get back up. She looked around wildly; the others were too caught up in fighting to have noticed.

"Johnny!" Amara called out, she rushed over to his side, and all thoughts of the other people went out of her mind. She checked his pulse and cried out when she realised how weak it was. "Reed, he needs medical attention desperately." She shouted.

"Ok Amara, we're doing our best, just help the others." Reed replied. Amara got up slowly and turned to face her opponents. With a flick of her arm she used all her emotion to send them into a nearby skyscraper.

"Amara, stop it, go help the wounded," Sue shouted at her. But she didn't stop there she levitated them and slammed them into the ground. She felt arms wrap around her, stopping her from focusing her powers.

"Reed, get off me!" Amara screamed at him. "They killed my parents, they deserve this."

"Not today, 'Mara. They deserve justice not death." He said as Sue and Ben tried to stop the Masks from escaping. Amara collapsed in Reeds arms.

"Who are you?" Amara shouted at her enemies.

"We are part of a large number supporting Doctor Doom." Said the leading Mask, he laughed as he say the Fantastic Four's shocked faces. "You only stopped him, you didn't kill him. He's back and he's after you all, especially Amara." He stared directly into her eyes, into her soul.

"Ben, get Johnny. We're leaving." Reed shouted. Ben grabbed the unconscious Johnny and caught up with Sue as she headed towards Reed.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Sue said, shaking.

"Yes, look at what's happened to you, you're shaking and you only heard Doom's name. We need to have a plan." Reed replied as he turned and started guiding Amara out of the park.

"Reed, I had a thought." Amara said quietly. "If I'm part of the Fantastic Four now, it's not really the Fantastic four anymore, it would be the Fantastic Five. And we need new uniforms now." Reed chuckled at his cousin.

"Yes I suppose you're right. On a more serious note: Amara, you can't act like that in a battle again. You need to listen to me. You could have gotten yourself killed." He said

"I know, but I had to see if Johnny was ok, and they killed my parents…" She replied. "I suppose I'm trying to say it's a unique situation." They walked in silence the rest of the way home.


	10. The Infirmary

**Here's the latest chapter…**

**Oh actually…before that I want to say thanks again to the reviewers, and ZELINIA I just want to say Chris is much hotter than Ioan!**

**Anyway on with the story…**

Amara hadn't left Johnny's side since they had arrived home. Johnny had been placed in the infirmary straight away. Reed had done all he could think of and Johnny still wasn't waking up. Sue came in every 10 minutes, checking on her little brother, each time she saw there was no change she would burst into tears. Amara would hug her and start crying as well.

"Susie, look at this." Ben called from the living room. He was watching the news to see if there was any mention of their latest battle. Sue walked into the room and saw her worst nightmare playing across the screen.

"…is a warning to the Fantastic Four, or as they now are: the Fantastic five, Doom is back and is going to come for them one by one. The Human Torch isn't going to recover. He's gone." The image of Victor Von Doom paused. "You hear that Sue?" He continued, staring straight into her eyes. "Your little brother is as good as dead. And it won't be long until your beloved fiancé joins him." Sue sank to her knees.

"That was a video sent in from an unknown source. All we can say is that Fantastic Five, with their new member the Mind Bender, we are counting on you." The news reporter said. Ben flicked the TV off.

"Sue it's going to be ok." Ben said, trying to comfort his friend. "We've defeated him before, we can again.

"How? We need Johnny for that and in case you haven't noticed he's not in any position to help us." Sue said, fresh tears falling down her delicate features.

"Guys!" Amara's voice called. "I think he's waking up." Sue's face lit up and she ran to the infirmary. Amara had been holding Johnny's hand and she saw his eyes slowly opening.

Sue entered the infirmary to see her fiancé standing over Johnny.

"Johnny, how do you feel?" Reed asked.

"Like hell." Johnny mumbled. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were hit by a fireball, your fireball. You're lucky to be alive." Reed replied.

"Is everyone else ok? Sue? 'Mara?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"We're all ok," Amara said. "Now you're ok, we're fine" Sue walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, taking Johnny's other hand. Johnny smiled weakly at his sister.

"Do you want any food or drink or anything?" Sue asked him.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could do with a burger." He replied. Sue laughed, _he's back to be himself already, _she thought.

"Listen Reed, Doom was on TV." Ben said. Reed and Amara spun around to look at him, their shock evident on their faces.

"What did he say?" Reed demanded. Ben explained what Doom had said.

"But he must've been bluffing," Sue added as she looked at her brother. "Cos Johnny had recovered."

"Yes, but he shouldn't have, scientifically speaking anyway. Normally your fireballs would kill anybody; even you slipped into a coma. Every procedure I tried was unresponsive. What happened just before he woke up Amara?" reed asked.

"I was holding his hand and talking to him. I noticed his eyes opening so I called you guys." She replied and shrugged.

"Johnny can you think of anything to explain why you woke up?"

"Well I kept thinking 'what would the world do without Johnny Storm?' and knew I had to wake up." He joked. "Ok on a serious note I knew I had to wake up, what use am I to you when I'm dead?" he asked rhetorically. "I think I saw Doom though, while I was in the coma."

"What was he doing?" Ben asked.

"Well, Mr Crazy Paving I cant remember." Johnny replied.

"I think Johnny needs to rest," Amara said quickly, she could tell Ben was about to start arguing with Johnny.

"Amara's right, but I think one person should stay with him through the night. If we take it in turns it will be more manageable." Reed agreed.

"I'll do the first shift," Amara volunteered a little too quickly.

"Alright, but I'll be in at 12," Sue said with a silent warning, as she walked back over to the door after kissing her brother on his cheek. With one last look at the bed she headed to her room.

"I'll stay when Sue goes," Ben said.

"Come on! You can't leave me with him!" Johnny protested.

"Yes, we can. Now get some rest. You're not out of the woods yet." Reed told him as he checked Johnny's vitals. After a few minutes Ben and Reed left the infirmary.

"Johnny, don't you ever do that to me again." Amara said, holding back her tears. "I watched you get hit, I thought you were dead. And I got a lecture from Reed about being irresponsible cos I ran over to see if you were ok!"

"Hey, I don't plan to do that again. And you got another lecture, its great not being the only one!" He replied. "I never realised I could hurt myself with my own fire. It's never happened before." Johnny added, seemingly confused.

"We'll worry about that, Torchy," Amara said as she smiled. "Right now you have to get better." Johnny grinned and complained he was already feeling normal. He tried to get out of bed and fell over. Amara laughed and told him he was weak still. They spent the rest of their time listening to each others embarrassing stories. Johnny was half way through describing a fancy dress party he went to a few years ago.

"I dressed up as a fairy; I had a bright pink tutu and everything." Amara was in stitches, the thought of Johnny in a tutu was hilarious. "I arrived and I was the only one who had dressed up. Turns out it meant you had to dress up smartly." Johnny turned crimson just thinking about it.

"I wish I'd seen that! I can imagine you prancing around!" Amara said between laughs.

"Hey, it's not as bad as your playboy bunny story!" Johnny retorted, grinning as he remembered the story.

"Let's not go there again," Amara said, her laughter calming down. She looked at the door suddenly. "Susie's on her way, pretend you're asleep." Johnny smiled and nodded. Amara watched as he closed his eyes and snored. "That was so fake Johnny. You can do better." She added.

"How's he doing?" Sue asked as she entered the infirmary.

"He's been asleep for a while now." Amara replied after she pretended to yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Sleep tight." Sue said as Amara got up and walked to the door.


	11. The Gym

"Sue, I told you I'm alright now, and even Reeds agreed!" Johnny said, pushing his sister away from him. It was the next morning and Johnny had gone into the kitchen to get food. Sue, who had been sitting reading the newspaper, had instantly told him to get back to bed. Amara was watching it all, enjoying every second. Being an only child, as she was, she wasn't used to watching siblings fight, but she found it funny. Sue shot Reed a look that clearly meant 'Help me," but Reed just pretended not to see.

"Susie, seriously he's ok. You should trust Reed's judgement." Ben said.

"Yeah, listen to Pebbles." Johnny added, making Amara laugh even more.

"Reed, I've arranged my Mum and Dad's funeral to be on Tuesday, can you ring your mum and invite her?" Amara asked. Reed nodded.

"Of course, I'll make sure they fly here on Monday." He said. "Which means Johnny; you get to take the sofa again."

"Oh man, why is it always me?" He demanded, pretending to sulk. He glanced at Amara; _Can I sleep in your room?_ He thought to her. She nodded her head slightly and he grinned.

"Don't complain at least you have 2 more nights in your room, I have to find a hotel tomorrow." Ben said. "Don't want to scare the family." He said imitating Reed. Johnny and Amara cracked up, and even Sue had to chuckle slightly.

"It'll only be for a few days Ben, I'm sure you can manage." Reed replied stiffly. Ben just nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk," He shouted.

"Make sure no one mistakes you as a statue!" Johnny called back. "I'm gonna go hit the gym, anyone want to come?" He asked.

"I will," Sue replied.

"Yeah, me two, I haven't been for ages." Amara agreed. They left the kitchen and went into their separate rooms. Within 10 minutes they were walking into the local gym, Harry's Gym, and got changed into their gym clothing.

"I'm going on the treadmill," Amara told Johnny and Sue.

"Have fun, I'll be in the weights section," Johnny replied.

"I think I'll go on one of the machines," Susie said and walked towards one.

"So, Amara, you sure you wanna share your room with me?" Johnny asked slyly.

"Yes Johnny, I think I can manage it," Amara replied. "Have a fun work out." Johnny watched her walk away, he was mesmerized.

"Hey, you actually gonna work out? This isn't a place for staring at young ladies." Said a feminine voice behind him. Johnny snapped his attention from the retreating form of Amara.

"I wasn't uh…staring," he said as he saw the owner of the voice. She was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes and blondey-brown hair that went down to the small of her back. Johnny was amazed by the style of it, parts of it were curly and parts were just straight. He grinned. "OK, you caught me." He said.

"Yes I did, lucky me." She flirted, and of course Johnny rose to the occasion.

"Lucky you? You're right there honey." He replied. "How about I pick you up later and we go clubbing?"

"Hm, I'll think about it," she replied pretending to think. "How about I say yes after you tell me your name."

"Fine by me, I'm Johnny. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Mina, and yes I'd love to go out with you tonight Johnny. I'll meet you here at 9." She said before kissing him. She walked away with without another word and then she walked off. Johnny started after her. After he finally tore his gaze away from her he looked up and saw Amara.

"Hey 'Mara," Johnny greeted. Amara just stared at him and then ran out of the gym. Johnny stood there feeling very confused. _Women…_Johnny thought. He turned around and walked into the weights room. He spent over an hour lifting different weights.

"Johnny, have you seen Amara? I can't find her anywhere." Sue asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I saw her just over an hour ago. I said hi but she ran out of the building." Johnny replied.

"I wonder what made her run away," She thought for a minute. "Johnny, what happened just before she ran out?"

"I met this hot girl called Mina. I was arranging to go out with her tonight. Then we kissed. Why?" He asked.

"Oh Johnny, you're so dumb!" she said and then she walked out of the room.

"Why? What's happened?" he called after her. He followed her out of the room to get changed.


	12. The Pain

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope no one hates me for making Johnny do that, but it does get better later…

"I can't believe he would do that!" Amara said between sobs. She had ran straight back to the Baxter after what she saw. Now she was sobbing and telling her cousin what had happened. _I can_, _I will kill him_ Reed thought.

"Reed, I need support now, stop thinking things like that." Amara shouted. Reed mentally slapped himself, _of course she can hear what you think, she's telepathic._ He lectured himself.

"I'm sorry Amara, its just Johnny is a complete…"He trailed off. As much as Johnny could be an idiot, he was Sue's brother and he felt it would be wrong to say horrible things about his Loves relatives.

"A jerk? A playa?" Amara started filling in Reeds sentence. "I'm so stupid; I should have seen this coming." She sobbed again. "I thought I actually meant something to him. But he kisses the first girl he sees when we go out somewhere."

"Amara, you did mean something to him. The way he acted around you, it was different than he usually would around girls. I don't know why he kissed that girl, but you need to talk to him" Ben said soothingly. He had come into Amara's room shortly after she had started telling the story. Amara looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You think?" She asked, to Ben she sounded so innocent.

"Yes, I do. He just needs to realise how much you mean to him." He replied. Amara shot him a weak smile and started sobbing again.

"Are you positive they were kissing?" Reed asked as he looked up as he heard the elevator ping, missing the glare Amara shot him. "Do you want to see Johnny?" He asked. Amara shook her head in response.

"No, please keep him away from me; I'm not ready to see him." She said. Reed stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll get Susie though." He said and he turned to leave.

"Ben, am I a total idiot?" Amara asked him. Ben was shocked by the question.

"No you are defiantly not an idiot. HE is the idiot."

"But I was stupid enough to believe I was good enough for him." She replied. "Thanks Ben, but I need to be alone for a bit." Ben nodded and turned to leave. As he left the room he saw Sue walking towards him.

"How is she?" Sue asked.

"How would you be? She's heartbroken." Ben said and walked off. Sue looked hurt by Ben's bluntness. She quickly composed herself and knocked on Amara's door.

"Go away," Amara shouted. Sue tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Sweety its Sue. Please let me in." She waited a few seconds and the door flew open. She blinked in surprise and walked into the room. "I came as soon as I heard what had happened." Amara didn't reply. "He didn't mean to do it, Amara. Johnny doesn't understand what he's done."

"What Johnny doesn't understand is emotions." Amara snapped. Her sadness turning into anger.

"That's a bit harsh sweety. I know it hurts, trust me I do. I just think you need to talk to him." Sue replied.

"I can't…I don't want to see him ever again. After all we've, I've been through I thought he cared about me." She said and started sobbing once again. Sue hugged her and they just sat there like that for a long time. Sue finally broke the hug and announced she was going to talk to Reed.

"Have a shower and come eat something." Sue added. Amara nodded, but didn't move.

"I swear you will sort it out." Sue said comfortingly. She watched as Amara stood up and walked passed her.

"Thanks Sue," Amara whispered.


	13. The Arguement

"I can't believe you Johnny!" Reed shouted. Johnny just stared at the floor, he still wasn't 100 sure what he'd done wrong, but he knew he had to somehow get out of the date with Mina.

"Reed, ive apologized a million times." Johnny replied calmly. He'd broken many hearts before, but this was the first time he cared.

"It's not him you should be apologizing to." Ben said angrily.

"Hey, if she'd let me see her, I would be grovelling already." Johnny replied sharply. "I still don't know why I need to." He added stubbornly.

"Johnny, you kissed a girl, remember?" Ben replied impatiently.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with…oh."

"Finally I think he's got it," Ben replied sarcastically.

"You mean 'Mara saw that?" His face drained of colour.

"Yes she did," Sue said as she entered the room. "She's distraught."

"But it didn't mean anything," he replied. "You know me; I go out with lots of girls." He added weakly.

"Amara really likes you, about as much as you like her," Ben said. "You can't deny it Flame Boy, we've all seen the way you look at each other." He added as he saw Johnny was about to interrupt. They all turned to face the doorway as they heard someone clear their throat. Johnny's jaw dropped as he looked at Amara. She stood in the door way, wrapped in a towel.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Johnny quietly. He nodded mutely and walked over towards Amara. He started to apologize, but Amara interrupted him. She slapped him.

"Save it," she snapped. "How could you do? You lead me on, and then you kiss someone else the first chance you get!" She added sounding hurt. She turned around and walked back out of the room. He looked at the others and saw they were all wearing 'you deserved that' faces. Then he ran after Amara.

"Amara, wait. Listen to me." He called after her.

"Go away Johnny." She replied. Johnny found her in her room. He saw that she had already put some clothes on, a simple t-shirt and some jeans. She was packing her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Are you gonna leave?"

"Like you care," she replied harshly. She looked up at him and saw his hurt expression, _good_, she thought.

"Of course I care. I love you Amara." Johnny looked just as shocked as Amara when he realised what he had just said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls. Just leave me alone Johnny."

"I do mean it 'Mara. I love you. Please don't leave. Just hear me out." Amara heard a note of pleading in his voice.

"This better be good," She said, she sat down on her bed and sighed.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," he started. Amara snorted. "I mean it; she's just a pretty girl. You're more than that. You're special." Johnny added. Amara was shocked by his honesty.

"That doesn't explain why you kissed her Johnny." She replied, standing up.

"I broke it off as soon as I realised what was happening, I swear."

"Ok then," Amara said, only half believing him. "But why did you ask her on a date?"

"It was a mistake, one of the biggest ive ever made. I was back being the Johnny Storm that has all the girls. It was an ego boost that's all." He said, smiling weakly. "It won't happen again."

"I can't forgive you completely Johnny. We're not ok," she paused. "But a hug would be nice." She hinted. Immediately Johnny's arms encircled her.

"Can I still share your room for the next few nights?" Johnny asked cautiously.

"Of course, Johnny. I love you to; it'll just take a while for me to forgive you after what you did." She replied slowly. Johnny smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to meet her?" Amara asked. He thought about it.

"I think I need to explain why I can't go out with her," Amara nodded. "You wanna come with me?" She smiled and nodded again. She pulled away from Johnny and sat back down.


	14. Meeting Mina, Again

A.N. Hi guys, just thought I'd tell you, this is probably the last one i post for a few weeks as I'm going on holiday tomorrow morning. I'm going to Corfu which should be fun. But don't worry i will be writing as much as i can while i'm over there so i will update as soon as i can afterwards. Thanks to the reviewers again!

Just another quick note: i'm not sure how great this chapter is so please review it for me please. Thanks.

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

"Sounds like they've made up now," Sue informed the other as she came back into the living room.

"Good," Ben replied. "Right, I need to find a hotel to stay in." he added, getting up.

"Thanks again Ben." Reed said as Ben left the room. "Sue, you know what ive been thinking?" he asked her softly. She walked over to him.

"What's that then?" She flirted, sitting on his lap.

"Well, it's been a while since…" Sue smiled; she agreed it had been a while. "Since I went to a science lecture." He finished. Sues smile faded.

"Reed, you're such a dork"

"What? Why?" he asked looking shocked. _Sometimes a woman needs to take charge_, she thought. She answered him with a kiss

"That's why," she replied nonchalantly.

"Guys get a room" Johnny said as he entered the room, heading straight for his PS2.

"Johnny, you don't have time," Amara called to him. She walked into the living room, pulling on her coat. "Stop thinking that!" she said, looking over at Sue and Reed. They both blushed and looked at the floor. Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" he asked Amara. She shook her head and pulled him out of the room.

"Be good, kids." Reed called after them. Sue giggled and kissed him again.

"I don't have to come with you," Amara said quietly. Johnny took her hand in his in answer to her question. She smiled up at him, _I could get used to this_, she thought. They had left the Baxter just after they had left the living room. They were now on their way to meet Mina. Amara wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey Mina." Johnny said as they reached the gym. Mina smiled at him, and then glanced at his and Amara's joined hands.

"Johnny, you came," she said. "And you brought a girl…"

"Yeah, I came to say I can't go out with you tonight, or ever actually. Im really sorry." He paused. "This is Amara, my girlfriend." Amara bit back a grin.

"Oh I see," Mina replied sounding angry. "Well it was nice to meet you Johnny. I'll see you around. Bye Amanda,"

"Its Amara and it was lovely to meet you." Amara replied sweetly. She squeezed Johnny's hand as she saw him about to crack up.

"Whatever," Mina replied. She leaned into Johnny and kissed his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds.

"Bye Mina." Amara repeated. She watched Mina flounce off and then turned to Johnny, who hadn't moved since Mina had kissed his cheek. "Johnny? Talk to me." She was growing more concerned by the second. After a few more minutes of Johnny not responding to her, she pulled her mobile phone out of her purse. She was almost finished dialling Sue's number when Johnny started moving again.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, you weren't moving for a good five minutes. Ever since she kissed you." Amara informed him.

"I can't remember anything after she kissed me, not 'til right now." He said, confused.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked. "We'd better go inform Reed." She added without waiting for a reply. "Is it safe for you to fly me over there?" Johnny thought for a minute.

"I don't see why not, but ive never done it before. I don't wanna hurt you." He replied.

"You won't." She stated. Johnny looked unconvinced but he shouted flame on. He burst into flames and held out his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

"As I'll ever be." She grabbed his hand. When she didn't start screaming in pain, Johnny felt it was safe to try flying with her. "Wow, Johnny, this is so cool." Amara shouted over the rush of the wind. Within seconds they were landing outside the Baxter building. They quickly made their way up to their apartment.

"We're back," Johnny called, as they left the elevator. Amara heard a giggle coming from Sue and Reeds room.

"That sounds um…bad" Johnny said. "Susie? Stretch? We're back." An audible sigh came in reply and after a few minutes a very dishevelled looking Sue and Reed appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt," Amara aid dryly. Sue blushed and Reed looked at the floor.

"We just wanted to tell you-" Johnny started, but Amara butted in.

"That we're about to do the same thing." She said. It was the first time she had seen Sue and Reed so couple-y, she didn't want to spoil it. She grinned at Johnny and pulled him away from her cousin and best friend. Reed and Sue looked at each other as if to say 'is that a good idea?' Reed shrugged and led Sue back into their room.

"So Johnny, you up for it?" She asked playfully.

"As always," he smirked. "But first, why didn't you tell them?"

"Did you see how lovey dovey they were? We can tell them later." She said. He nodded and picked her up. He carried her over his shoulder into his room. He playfully chucked her onto his bed. "Johnny? Is this a good idea?" Amara asked suddenly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"It's just that after all that's happened…" She trailed off.

"We can wait if you want," Johnny said, trying not to sound disappointed. She smiled at him. _On second thoughts, _he said to himself, _I'd wait forever for her._

"Thanks Torchy." She said and kissed him.


	15. The Funeral

I'm back from my holiday! I wrote quite a bit on holiday, i just have to find the time to write it all up on my computer. I promise it won't take me too long. Please review and any tips and ideas would be great!

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss," a nameless relative said. Amara thanked her and shook her hand. It was the day of the funeral. The funeral had just taken place and people were saying there goodbyes. Reed stood next to her, listening to endless people saying 'sorry.' His parents were sitting in nearby chairs crying and hugging each other, overwhelmed with grief. Johnny, Sue and Ben stood behind Amara and Reed. After a few minutes Ben went to wait outside because he was scaring the little children.

Reed's parents were staying in Ben's room, and Reed and Amara's grandparents were staying in Johnny's.

Despite the circumstances, Amara enjoyed Johnny's presence in her bed. _It's totally innocent, _she reminded herself, _just some snuggling. _

Throughout the ceremony Amara had been crying on Johnny's shoulder. She had tried to be brave and keep her emotions in check, but as soon as she started her speech she started sobbing. Her heightened emotional state had caused her to make empty chairs fly into one of the walls.

When Amara and Johnny told Reed what had happened at the gym, he had become worried. He was certain it had something to do with the Masks. Johnny had laughed and said Mina couldn't possibly be evil, but Amara agreed with Reed.

"Johnny, move!" Sue shouted suddenly. Amara snapped out of her reverie, she turned to face Johnny and saw him dodging a bolt of blue energy.

"Reed, get Ben now!" She called. Reed nodded and ran outside. Amara turned to look at the attackers. _Surprise, surprise_, she thought as she saw the Masks. "This is a funeral for Christ's sake!" She shouted at them. She was outraged at them. She sent them flying into the rows of seats. Johnny and Sue ran over to her and stood either side of her.

"Reed," Sue called as she saw the masks aim at her fiancé. "Look out!"

"They're only aiming for Johnny and Reed," Amara said as Sue put up a force field.

"That's it! Remember what Victor said on that news report? Something about Johnny and Reed! I thought he was lying, because Johnny woke up, but he's definitely up to something."

"You're probably right. You'd better stay with Reed, keep a force field up. I'll stay and protect Johnny. Tell Ben to stay on the offensive. And Sue? Be careful." Sue nodded and ran over to her fiancé.

"Johnny I need you to stay behind me, no matter what happens." Amara said over her shoulder.

"I can't promise you that 'Mara." He replied. "But on a happy note, at least Reed persuaded us to wear on super suits." Amara chuckled and blocked another beam of energy. She could create small force fields for short periods of time, due to her telekinetic power. It was nowhere near as powerful as Sue's force fields and they were very draining.

"Johnny, try and shoot them, but stay next to me." Amara said.

"I'm on it," she replied and he stepped out next to her. He threw fire at the Masks. Just like last time, the fire bounced back at Johnny. Without thinking, Amara jumped in front of him and deflected the fire at the last moment. But it did damage anyway, she fell to her knees, weakened by the attack. She felt Johnny's strong arms pulling her to their left. She narrowly missed a dart that landed where she had just been.

"Sue," Johnny called to his sister. "We need you." Sue looked up and nodded. She grabbed Reed and jogged over to Johnny and Amara.

_I can't keep this up much longer._ Amara thought.

"I know Amara, we're gonna be ok." Amara looked up at him.

"I didn't say anything Johnny."

"Then you must have sent me a message. Another new power." Johnny shrugged.

"Ah!" Amara said as she fell to the ground. She had been hit by a dart.

"Amara!" Johnny shouted as he caught her just before she hit the ground. "Ben, get Amara out of here!" Ben stopped fighting with the Masks and ran over to Amara. He took her gentility out of Johnny's arms.

"She'll be fine Johnny." Ben said as he ran out of the church.

"We have to get out of here; Sue can't keep this force field up anymore without seriously hurting herself," Reed said as they reached Johnny. The Human Torch nodded and noticed a large trickle of blood running from his sister's nose.

"Flame on!" Johnny called and he flew out of the church. Sue turned Reed and herself invisible and followed him.


	16. The Recovery

Amara started to come around after what seemed a few hours after the battle. First to return was her hearing. She could hear Johnny arguing with Reed but she couldn't make out what the argument was about. Slowly her sight came back. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the bright lights if the infirmary.

"And where were you, _Mr Fantastic_?" Johnny asked spitefully. "I didn't see you rushing over to help your darling cousin!"

"Johnny we've been through this," Sue replied calmly. "No one could have seen it coming. It happened to quickly." Amara watched as Johnny shook his head and sat down heavily on the seat next to her bed. She looked around at Reed, who looked defeated, and at Sue who looked worried. She slowly sat up and winced, all her muscles felt like they were on fire.

"Amara, you're awake!" Johnny said happily, his face lit up. Reed immediately went to her side.

"Do you feel sick or dizzy?" He asked. Amara shook her head and regretted it instantly.

"No, but ever time I move I get sharp pains in my muscles. They feel like they're on fire." She replied. Reed nodded and put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Well you don't have a temperature. Try using your telekinesis." Amara focused on a nearby pillow and tried to move it with her mind.

"Ahh!" She said. Her skull felt as if it was cracking open. She put her head in her hands and sat there not moving.

"Amara, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, sounding concerned. Amara lifted her head up and Johnny felt his heart breaking. She was crying.

"It hurt;" She replied weakly. "It felt like my brain was on fire."

"That must be the intent of the dart, to immobilize not only your muscles, but your powers. Sue, can you help me run some tests?" Sue nodded and followed her fiancé out of the room.

"Lets just hope the Masks, or even Doom, attack before you can use your powers." Ben said from by the door.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Well as far as I can tell Amara is the only one who has a chance against the Masks, they seem to be immune to our powers. They can block my punches, avoid Reed, repel your flame attacks and Sue's force field goes through them. I'm guessing that Doom didn't expect Amara when he built the Masks. Now he knows Amara can beat his followers, and protect us, he must want to get rid of her." Ben explained.

"I think he needs her." Johnny replied thoughtfully. "The dart knocked you out, and now it's preventing you from moving or using your powers. It didn't kill you." Amara opened her mouth to disagree, but her words fell unformed. It all made perfect sense to her. Doom killed HER parents. Not directly but he ordered it. The Masks said they were looking for HER in the mall. And they threw darts at HER every time they fought.

"I suppose…" She started. "But why me? I'm not special. Just 'cos he didn't expect me to have powers. I'm less powerful than all of you. Why would he want me?"

"Well I can think of a few reasons…" Johnny said, trying to lighten the mood. Ben shot him a look.

"We need to find that out, soon." Ben replied. "But let's assume it's not for a good reason."

"No surprise there." Amara said.

"You need to get some rest Amara. Get your strength back up. I will need to run some tests in an hour or so. Just to find out the extent of the dart virus." Reed said, as he walked back into the room. Amara nodded slightly and smiled as Johnny kissed her head lightly. "Johnny I need you to go to Dooms office. There may be clues as to what he wants with Amara." Johnny mock saluted and strode out of the infirmary. "Ben, if you can guard the building for a bit, just until Amara's powers are back." Ben nodded and walked out. "Sue will stay with you while I test your blood work."

"Ok," Amara replied shortly. She watched Reed walk out and after a few minutes Sue walk in.

"How are you really feeling?" Sue asked her.

"I feel exhausted and drained, but physically I'm ok, as long as I don't move." Amara replied honestly.

"I still can't believe the same man I fell in love with all those years ago is causing so much havoc." Sue said and Amara could see the pain in her eyes.

"Susie, Doom isn't the man you fell in love with. Victor is. Yes he was power mad back then, but now he is tainted by his power. I think it drove him crazy; it's twisted his views on what's right and wrong. Please don't blame yourself, you couldn't have foreseen this, let alone prevent it." Amara replied, she knew her words were blunt, but she felt Sue needed to hear them.

"I guess you're right," Sue replied slowly. "Thanks 'Mara. I guess I should let you rest, Reed will kill me otherwise." She hugged Amara and left the room after saying she would be back soon.


	17. The Results

About four hours later Reed told Amara the results to the tests he had been running.

"The dart contained a type of anaesthesia." Reed began. "It put your muscles in a state of sleep, so to speak, and every time you move, your body isn't ready and therefore you feel pain. If my tests were conclusive, this specific anaesthesia was made for us as it targets our powers. In effect it would put our powers in a state of sleep for a lengthy amount of time, specified by the creator. From what I have learnt, you still have at least an hour before the effects ware off completely, but the dart wares off slowly so you should have basic power back. Can you try and move an object?" Amara nodded and focused on a vase that was on her bedside table. She smiled as it slowly started to rise. A part of her had feared that her powers were gone forever.

"Thank God," she said. After a few seconds of moving the vase, she felt exhausted. She gently set the vase back on the table and grinned. Sue entered the infirmary and saw Amara's grin.

"Powers back?" she asked. Amara nodded happily and Sue hugged her. "Good for you." Reed stood awkwardly at the end of Amara's bed, as if he couldn't decide whether to hug his cousin as well. He started towards Amara but stopped abruptly as he changed his mind.

"Amara, you can get up as soon as you feel ready to. I suggest you rest for a little longer," he said before walking out of the room.

"Sue," Amara asked. "Is Johnny back yet?" She noticed Sue looked uncomfortable.

"Um, Amara…there's something I need to tell you. It's the reason I didn't come back until just now." Amara felt the familiar feeling of dread claw at her stomach. She looked into Sue's face and noticed she had been crying.

"What is it Susie? What's going on?" She demanded. The fear now had a grip on her heart.

"It's Johnny…" Sue said, trying not to burst into tears. Amara's patience was running out, she needed to know what was wrong. What if Sue was about to tell her Johnny was dead. _No, _she told herself, _don't think that way. Just breathe. _"He's… gone missing." Sue finished, her voice cracking slightly.

"He's what?" Amara asked. "Since when?" She couldn't deal with this, not now.

"He never checked in after going to Vict- I mean Doom's office. Ben and I went over there an hour or so ago. There are signs of a fight…" Sue burst into tears, and Amara's anger dissipated instantly. She hugged Sue as tears started falling down from her own eyes.

"Why wait 'til now to tell me?" She asked quietly.

"We knew you would go storming off to save him," Ben said. He had just walked into the infirmary. Amara could see in his eyes that he was very worried. "And without your full powers you would be an easy target." Amara was annoyed, but she knew he was right. She had been about to go to Dooms. She realised now that she would have given Doom exactly what he wanted: herself. She shuddered at the thought. She wouldn't have even been able to put up a fight.

"But I can't just sit here! I know I'd be no match for them, but…" She said.

"We know, Amara. We feel the same way." Sue confessed quietly. "I think when you are strong enough; we should go back to Doom's. You may be able to sense something that we missed." Amara nodded her agreement and started to get out of bed. Ben Attempted to stop her, but she gently pushed him aside with her powers, to prove she was ready.

"Get Reed," she said simply. "We're going." Sue and Ben nodded and left to get Reed and to get their uniforms on.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter, but more are coming! Hope you liked it and please review! 


	18. The Trade

Half an hour later, they were gathered inside the Von Doom building. The place was completely devoid of people, this didn't surprise Amara as it was late.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Ben asked.

"We don't." Amara replied. "But you and Sue came earlier and you're still with us."

"They aren't after us though; you and Reed are the ones they want." Sue said. Amara ignored her friends' comments, even though she agreed with them. She walked towards the elevators and motioned the others to follow. They did and Sue pressed the button to the top floor. Amara walked out into what looked like a conference/office room. She took in the room in front of her; it appeared to be an office. It was clean but the lights were low. She could sense Johnny had been in the room. Amara felt a prickling on her spine and looked up. She stopped walking abruptly and Reed who had been right behind her walked into her back.

"What is it?" He asked. Amara silently pointed in front of her. She heard Sue gasp.

"Victor?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, Susie. It's me." Victor replied sweetly. "But my name is Dr Doom now." Amara sensed Sue's mixed emotions: joy, pain, fear. _Susie it's ok. I'm here. _She sent to her friend. She watched Sue nod slightly.

"Ah, you must be The Mind Bender, Amara." Doom said looking straight at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, idiot." She snapped. "You know perfectly well who I am." Amara was infuriated as Doom laughed at her.

"Not a bit like your cousin are you?" Amara was shocked and Doom laughed harder. "Yes I know all about that too. I have been looking forward to this moment, its been a long time coming my dear."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"All in good time." He replied.

"What have you done with Johnny?" Reed shouted.

"Don't worry about Johnny. He can't feel any pain." Doom paused and smiled evilly. "Or anything else for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked, horrified.

"Well, honey, I did just what I warned you I would." Her former lover told her cryptically. Sue gasped audibly. Amara stepped towards her enemy, gathering her energy to send Doom flying. She felt a rush of hatred towards the man.

"Amara wait, we need information." Reed said as he stretched and grabbed her arm.

"You mean he's… dead?" She stammered.

"He might be," Doom replied. "But then agen he might still be alive. Sue sunk to her knees.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried. Amara felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she knew Sue was feeling the same.

"You know why Sue," he snapped, then turned his gaze on Reed, but still spoke to Sue. "And now you're going to loose your beloved fiancé."

"No!" Sue screamed. Amara moved protectively in front of her cousin.

"Unless…" Doom began. "Unless…Amara joins me, willingly." The superheroes gasped.

"No Amara, you don't have to." Reed said automatically. Amara didn't know what to do. She looked at each of her friends. Ben was shaking his head animatedly. Reed was looking at Doom with a look of pure hatred. Then she finally looked at Sue, her best friend, but Sue wouldn't meet her eyes. _She wants me to go, _Amara thought incredulously.

"If I go with you," Amara said coldly. "Will you let Johnny go?" Doom nodded. "And he will be safely brought back to Ben?" Again Doom nodded. With one last look at her friends she walked towards Doom. He outstretched his hand and she took it. She needed to Johnny to be alive if, when, she corrected herself, she escaped.

As soon as she took his hand he yanked towards him and they were surrounded by a group of Masks.

"Put this on her," Doom ordered one of the Masks. The Mask nodded and placed a collar on Amara. Amara didn't move throughout it because she didn't want to cause Johnny any pain. "Let's go." He added and the Masks around her turned into a black mist. She watched as Doom smiled evilly at her friends and then the world went black.


	19. The Trade part 2

An hour after Doom left with Amara, Reed, Ben and Susie were still in Dooms office. They were waiting for The Masks to bring Johnny.

"Do you actually think Doom is willing to give up Johnny?" Ben asked again. He had asked the same question at least ten times.

"If he wanted Amara enough then yes I think he would." Reed replied. "I think Johnny found out something crucial. So, Johnny must be in a serious condition for Doom to even consider it." He heard Susie whimper. "I'm sorry Susie, he's probably fine."

"I know, but I'm supposed to look after him. He's my little brother!" Sue replied. They fell into silence, each contemplating what happened. After the initial thoughts of 'oh my god' the group had not spoken to each other. Sue had cried for quite some time.

"Hang on." Reed said after a while. The others looked up at him.

"What?" Ben and Sue asked at the same time.

"The deal Amara made was that Johnny would be brought to Ben, not Sue and I. The Masks won't bring him to us, only Ben." Reed watched as the realisation washed over them.

"We better go then Reed." Sue said bluntly.

"I know Susan. Ben, contact us the moment you need help or when you and Johnny are safe. We will come and get you." Reed said before leading Sue to the elevator.

"I thought you lot were supposed to be smart." A voice said as soon as the elevator doors closed. Ben swung around quickly. He was shocked by the sight in front of him. There was a group of about five Masks standing at the back of the office/board room. Ben noticed the Masks were gathered around something. He squinted and saw it was a limp body. _That's got to be Johnny. _He thought.

"We are." He replied shortly. "Now hand over Johnny."

"If you were smart you should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Said the same voice. It belonged to the leader of the group.

"The deal was Am-" Ben started, but was cut off.

"I know what the deal was. And Dr Doom never intended to stick to it. The deal was never real. It was just a way for His Lordship to get what he wanted." Bens temper was flaring.

"Then why did you bring Johnny?" Ben asked. He was happy to see the Masks were stuck for an answer. "Just hand him over, he's of no importance."

"Thanks Pebbles." Johnny said very weakly. Ben was relieved to hear his voice.

"Shut up." The Leader shouted and kicked Johnny in the stomach. Ben began to advance on the Masks. He was outraged at how Johnny was being treated.

"Not so fast, Thing." The leader spat, Ben growled his reply and took another step.

"It's clobbering time!" he roared and leapt at the Masks.

He knocked the lead mask out by punching him in the ribs, and was satisfied at hearing one of the leaders ribs crack. He then worked on two other Masks, first dodging their attempts at fighting him. He knocked their heads together and moved onto the last two. He laughed as he saw them backing away from him. He growled again and launched himself at them. After a few seconds they were both out cold. Ben ran over to Johnny's side and checked his pulse. He was shocked at how weak it was.

"Hang on in there Fly Boy." He said affectionately. Johnny grunted in reply and whimpered as Ben tried to pick him up. "It's ok Johnny. You're safe now." Johnny nodded slightly and tried to stand up. His legs gave way almost immediately. "I'm gonna have to pick you up." Ben said as he picked Johnny up, this time Johnny stayed quiet, but Ben could see his pain written all over his face. "What did they do to you?" Ben muttered.

"Bens been a long while. I wonder if he's ok." Sue commented, mainly to herself. Reed had taken her back to their apartment in the Baxter building. The whole way home she had cried. Tears of relief that Johnny was coming home. Tears of guilt and sadness that Amara wouldn't. Tears of regret that Amara thought Sue didn't love her and would give her up the moment she could.

"Don't keep thinking about it." Reed replied, distractedly. Ever since they had gotten home Reed had been busy looking for something in his lab. He had been quite distant towards Sue since Amara had left, more so than his usual in-the-lab distance. '_I deserve it'_ Sue thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry Reed, I really am. But I couldn't bear to loose you and Johnny. At least this way we have only lost one person. I realise that sounds harsh and bitchy but…" Sue rambled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Susan. Amara chose to go with Doom. To save her cousin and her lo-Johnny."

"Doom was wrong." Sue said and smiled slightly.

"About what?" Reed asked.

"You and Amara being completely different. You're both willing to give up everything to save one person." Sue said, proud of her fiancé. She jumped up as she heard the elevator doors opening. She rushed toward the sound, closely followed by Reed.

"Oh my god! Johnny!" Sue gave him a hug. She pulled back quickly as she heard her brother suck in a breath. She stepped back and took in his appearance. She saw how he looked paler and thinner than before. Also the sparkle in his eyes was all but gone.

"Hi guys." Johnny said lamely, his voice sounding strained. "Miss me?"

"Johnny what happened to you?" Reed asked.


	20. Johnny's Flashbak

Sue led her brother into the nearest bed in the infirmary. She helped him lay down and sat down on the chair next to the bed while Reed took some of Johnny's blood and treated his many injuries. Johnny yelped as Reed touched his wounds.

"You need to tell us what happened to you Johnny," Ben said. "It's the only way we can help you…and Amara." Ben whispered the part about Amara. He, Sue and Reed had an unspoken deal not to mention Amara to Johnny…yet. Johnny nodded weakly and started to tell them what had happened.

Flashback

Johnny walked into the Von Doom corp. building straight after he left the infirmary. He had flamed on and flown to just around the corner of the building. He walked passed the lady at the front desk and headed for the elevator. He knew his way around the building as he had been here a few times to see Sue when she worked with Doom. He noticed that there were only a few people working here and there, but he wasn't surprised as it was after 5pm. The people that he saw looked up at him as walked passed them. He just smiled, hoping he didn't stick out too much. Usually Johnny Storm would have loved the attention of sticking out, but today he was on a mission. He walked into the elevator and pressed the up button. After a few minutes the elevator doors opened and Johnny stepped out into Victor's private office. Johnny was pleased to see a layer of dust covering the entire room as he walked over to Victor's desk. He was surprised that there were still sheets of paper strewn over the desk. He picked them up and read them all.

"Oh my god," he said once he had finished reading them he folded them and put them into his jeans pocket. He had thought ahead and brought some clothing to change into after he flamed on. The papers contained plans. Detailed plans threatening his families' lives. One sheet had mentioned something about a collar. The collar would have some kind of power over the wearer. In effect turning them into a mindless slave. He noticed that Amara was written onto the sheet. He gasped.

"Oh my god indeed, but you don't have to call me God," Johnny spun around at the sound of the voice. He recognized it.

"Mina?" he asked. A figure stepped out of the shadows and removed their mask.

"Yes it's me," she said and smirked.

"You work for Doom?" Johnny questioned, confused.

"Yes I do, thanks to you."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Well when we first kissed, I knew you were with someone else. Dr Doom approached me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. It would have been a lot easier for us if you hadn't brought your little girlfriend with you to meet me. But don't worry I forgive you." Mina replied. "Speaking of which, I think you know this man."

"What man?" as Johnny asked, he saw another Mask step out from the shadows just behind Mina. He watched as the new Mask removed his mask. Johnny realised the man in front of him looked familiar. The dark spiky hair, just on top of his head in an almost Mohican style but not quite. The blue eyes and of course the smirk.

"We met at the Torch. Remember? I asked that bitch to dance." The man, whose name Johnny couldn't remember looked disgusted with himself.

"Amara is not a bitch!" Johnny defended.

"Whatever. Anyway my name is Chris, and I'll be the one killing you tonight." Chris smirked. "You know what? You should have let Alexa dance with me. She-"

"It's Amara, Jackass." Johnny snapped. Chris just carried on as if Johnny hadn't interrupted.

"She defiantly liked me, did you notice that? I bet you did, the way you acted. I can see why she liked me more than you."

"I doubt it 'cos she actually has standards." Johnny shot back.

"Obviously low ones. If you had let me take her to Dr Doom that night you wouldn't be here. So blame yourself…or Amara for that." It was Johnny's turn to smirk. He knew he had struck a nerve, but what he hadn't noticed was another Mask sneak behind him. The next thing he knew was that he had a dart in his neck.

He woke up again later, he had no idea how long had passed. His head felt as if it weighed a tonne. _Gotta lay off the drinking_, was Johnny's first thought. Then it all came flooding back to him.

"I see you're finally awake." Doom, Johnny realised.

"Ooooo you really are an evil genius!" He retorted.

"And you really are an idiot. Grow up Johnny." Doom snapped. "You know too much about my plans. That's why you're not leaving here anytime soon."

"Why not kill me then?" Johnny asked though he already knew the answer: bait.

"That's right Johnny, you're the bait." Johnny was confused, had he said it out loud? "I tried making Amara fall in love with Chris, but no you stopped that. Then I tried putting you with Mina, but you didn't go along with that either. This is your punishment. Unless you feel like telling me everything about your fellow members of the Goody Goody Squad?"

"I would never betray them!" Johnny shouted. They were all he had in the world.

"That's what they all say," Doom yawned. "Someone will come for you later." He said and walked out of the cell and bolted the door. The cell lights were turned off leaving Johnny with only a dim light in the corridor. Johnny leaned against one of the damp walls. He clicked his fingers and a flame flared up. He used the light to look around his cell, looking for anything he had missed when the lights were on. Johnny noticed that none of the few pieces of furniture was flammable, and that the flame he had created was dying quickly. _A side effect of the dart I guess, _he thought. He clicked his fingers again and the flame flickered out. Johnny sat there in the darkness thinking out his options. He didn't want to die. _I'm too young and pretty to die, _he told himself. But he didn't want to snitch on his family.

"I don't have a choice" he said aloud.

"That's right Johnny." A voice said, seemingly inside his cell.

"Get out of here, Chris" Johnny spat. He hated Chris for many reasons. The most distinct was Chris thought Amara loved him. He could almost see the smirk on Chris' face.

"I don't think so. I was told to extract information from you, **mate**." Chris replied smugly.

"Don't waste your time." Johnny snapped.

"We have all the time in the world." Johnny frowned. "Didn't anyone tell you? Time runs differently here." Johnny's frown grew.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Santa Claus." He shot back, sounding as confident as he could.

"Well you are going grey…" Chris started. Johnny growled at him. "We're nowhere near your puny friends." Johnny snorted in disbelief. "Grab him." Chris ordered. Instantly Johnny felt five pairs of hands get a hold of him. He tried to shake them off, but he was still weak from the dart. The hands hauled him into a standing position. Then they shoved him roughly through a door in the back wall he had not seen.

"Move," Chris said as he prodded Johnny in the spine. Johnny doubled over in pain; he didn't know why he hurt so much. He did know he was shaking uncontrollably. 'Get a grip Storm." He said inwardly. A picture of Amara rooted itself in his mind. He gritted his teeth and stood up straight. He **would **see her again. He ignored the pain and started taking steps forwards. He looked up at Chris, directly into his eyes and was pleased to see the surprise in them, He tried to smirk at him, but in his weakened state all he could manage was a grimace. This brought Chris' smug grin back. He pushed Johnny into a dimly lit room. The only items inside the room were a metal dentists chair and a table full of sharp looking implements.

"Not that one, Dooms voice boomed from every direction. "The next one." The Masks all nodded and dragged Johnny into the room opposite. The new room was also dimly lit and only had a few items inside it. One was a metal table with a device on top of it; the device was wired up to an electric socket. Also, in the centre of the room was a leaking pipe on the ceiling. Water was running from it quite heavily. Next to the burst pipe was a set of chains, also on the ceiling. The Masks holding Johnny took him over to the chains and tied him up under the shower of water. Within a few seconds, Johnny was drenched. Chris walked over to the metal table and picked up part of the device. He turned a dial on the main section on the machine.

"There are two things you should know about this, Mr Storm." Chris started. "One is that this device, at the highest setting, could turn your insides into ash." Chris paused as Mina walked into the room; she stopped in front of Johnny and smiled sexily at him. She ripped off his T-shirt and turned around to Chris. He nodded and she walked over to the machine. "The second is that I'm going to enjoy this more than I should."

"You know what Chris?" Johnny said. "I think you've been watching too much TV. Oh and you sound like a 5 year old." Johnny watched Chris' face turn into a look of pure hatred. Chris walked over to him and jammed the metal paddle into his chest. Johnny grunted in pain as 10,000 volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"I must say I am impressed. But that was the lowest setting." He nodded to Mina and she turned the dial up. Again Chris jammed the paddle into Johnny, this time his back. "I was told to find out all about Amara. Dr Doom was hoping this procedure would persuade you to tell us everything. I, myself, am hoping that you don't say a thing." Chris prodded Johnny with the paddle a few more times, each time in a new place of his stomach and back.

"Chris, you can stop now." Dooms voice boomed through the room. "We've got her." Johnny was in too much pain to hear what Doom had said. Chris growled and ordered Mina to untie him. The moment the chains were unlocked Johnny crashed to the floor. Mina pulled him up with surprising strength and told a group of Masks to hold him up. She exited the room and came in again with a shirt. She roughly put it on him. Chris then ordered everyone to follow him.

End of Flashback.

Susan gasped as Johnny finished telling them what had happened. She felt fresh tears flow down her face. She looked into her eyes and could see how haunted he looked.

* * *

Well thats it for now. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have 50 reviews! Thanks:) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! xx 


	21. The Dance

Amara was sitting on the edge of an ebony four poster bed. She was so frustrated. After Dr Doom had teleported them to his layer, wherever it was, she had been brought into the room she was currently in. It was a prison cell, but it was richly decorated in shades of black and darker colours. In the centre of the room was the bed she was sitting on. On each side of the bed there were black and dark red drapes. All the furniture was made out of the same dark wood. She had been told to get changed into a pair of leather trousers and a black and red corset as soon as she arrived. She had refused, but Doom had threatened her, saying they still had Johnny and he would kill him if she didn't wear it. So, she had agreed. Now she was wearing it. She had tried to take off the collar she was wearing but it was stuck.

The collar was made out of metal and had been changed into a locket style necklace. Before Doom had changed its shape it had been a thick ring around her neck. On both versions of the collar there was a deep red jewel in the centre of the design.

She had also tried to open the door many times. She had eventually come to the conclusion it was magically locked as even her telekinesis couldn't help her open the door.

Mina had visited her a few minutes after she had been brought to her prison. Mina had taunted her and informed her that Johnny was dead.

"Yeah right," Amara had replied, but all the time she had had since then to mull things over she was starting to believe Mina. She didn't want to even think about it. But she could feel her heart breaking.

"Hello again." Mina said as she swept into the room. "I've been sent to get you. So this way please." She gestured towards the door. Amara was very suspicious of her. _Since when was Mina nice to me? _She asked herself. She tried to access Minas mind, but it was somehow blocked from her. With little other choice Amara walked out of her prisons door.

"Where are we going?" Amara demanded.

"It's a surprise." Mina replied. "But I think you'll like it."

After a few minutes of walking through elegant hallways, they came to a stop in front of a set of ebony double doors. Mina knocked quickly and went to stand behind Amara. The doors creaked open and Amara gasped as she took in the hall in front of her. It was a gothic style hall, large enough to play football in. She noticed candelabras hanging from the walls, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Do you like it?" A voice said. Amara looked up towards the end of the hall.

"I know that voice." Amara muttered.

"You should. I asked you to dance but your _boyfriend _interfered. So now I'm giving you a second chance. Would you like to dance Amara?" Now Amara knew who it was. Chris. She had found him attractive instantly. _Now Johnny's dead I shouldn't feel guilty, _she thought. She was shocked at herself: giving up on Johnny so easily. She was about to turn Chris down, when she found she was already walking over to him and taking his hand. There was no music, but Chris didn't seem to notice.

"Chris I-I can't-" Amara started.

"There's no such thing as can't, Amara. You should no that." Chris whispered, making Amara shiver in delight. She was angry with herself because of that. They started waltzing around the room. Amara started to feel dizzy and tried to stop, but her muscles refused to comply.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"Well, simply enough, my dear, you're turning evil."

"Never, I wouldn't…"

"You would because Dr Doom commands it of you." Amara gasped. Since when did she take orders? "It's the necklace 'Mara."

"Don't ever call me that." Amara breathed. Or at least she tried to; she was struggling to get enough oxygen into her lungs. She could feel the evil flowing through her body, and as much as she hated to admit it: it felt good.

* * *

Special thanks to:

MPH 8: thanks,I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!

Aquarius12285: Thanks! I know poor Johnny! Things should get better for him... I'm glad you like it!


	22. Searching

"You don't understand!" Johnny whined. After Reed had treated and dressed his wounds and after he had relived his torturous experience to the others, he had repeated the plans. But not before Reed had ordered him to get some rest to recover.

"Johnny, we do," Sue replied soothingly.

"No, you don't. He's gonna hurt 'Mara!" Johnny snapped, staring at Susie. "And you didn't even try to stop her going!" He looked into his sisters eyes and saw the pained expression within them. "Hey, I didn't mean it Susie. I'm sorry."

"Yes you did, and you're right. I shouldn't have let her go." She replied knowing she didn't believe what she said, but Johnny needed to hear it.

"Tell us again what you discovered." Reed said, trying to break the tension. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"As I said before," he started, his temper rising. "Doom took Amara to turn her evil. The collar you saw him put on her can control her thoughts and movements. All Doom has to do is command 'Mara to be evil and she will have no choice but to be evil. We **have** got to save her."

"What I don't understand is why would he go to so much trouble, just to get Amara?" Ben asked. Johnny shot him a look and he added. "No offence, but Sue is probably more powerful. Even you Johnny are."

"Actually that's not true," Reed replied. "Amara's about as powerful as all of us put together, perhaps even stronger." Ben and Sue looked at him in surprise, but Johnny just nodded.

"How do you know?" Sue questioned.

"I discovered it in one of my sessions with her." Reed answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben asked.

"Shut up!" Johnny snapped. "This is not helping." The others were shocked at Johnny's outburst; usually it was Sue or Reed that said things like that.

"Johnny's right. We need to formulate a plan." Reed started.

"Let's suit up." Johnny interrupted and walked towards his room. He felt a glimmer of happiness; he had always wanted to say that.

The Human Torch, The Invisible Woman, The Thing and Mr Fantastic were standing outside the local newspaper offices. They had been searching the city all morning, looking for any clues as to where Amara was.

"This was a waste of time," Johnny said, frustrated. "I've already told you about a thousand times, Dooms layer is not in this city. It's not even near this city. How is this helping?"

"Someone **must **have seen something," Sue reasoned. "Just because the editor didn't know anything, doesn't mean we should give up."

"No one saw me being taken did they? If Doom is putting 'Mara through what I went through…he's gonna pay. Big time." Johnny snapped.

"Johnny, calm down." Ben replied. "We know you went through hell, but chances are that Doom won't hurt her."

"But we don't know that for sure, do we?" Johnny shouted. "I'm outa here." He stormed off.

"Johnny come back!" Sue called to her brother.

"Yes Johnny, do come back!" A new voice mimicked Sue's. Johnny stopped walking.

"Go to hell Mina." Johnny shouted, turning round. Mina pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch," she said. "That hurt."

"Isn't she the girl you kissed?" Ben asked, he had never actually seen Mina, and he had to admit she was Johnny's type.

"Haven't you been listening?" Johnny snapped. "She's evil." He turned to go again.

"I'm not the only one," Mina replied quickly. This made Johnny stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"What do you think Blondie?" Mina taunted. "Amara's the new evil around here."

"Liar," Johnny screamed. He strode towards Mina and shook her.

"I like it when it hurts," Mina replied, flirting. Johnny let her go, his face contorted in rage. He shot a ball of fire at her. Mina easily dodged it

"Temper, Temper." Mina said. "You must be really good in-"

"You bet I am." Johnny replied without thinking.

"Johnny! Not now," Sue replied, shocked at her brother's behaviour.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see lover boy," Mina said, indicating towards Johnny. She winked at him.

"Is that all you want?" Johnny snapped.

"Well, now that you mention it ive always wanted a pony…" Mina started. "But Johnny, you're a close second."

"Mina, get this into your head: you and me? Never gonna happen." Johnny snapped.

"That's what you say now." Mina smirked. "But how about when you see Amara with her new boyfriend?" She winked at Johnny again and teleported away.

"What do you mean?" Johnny shouted at the spot where Mina had stood.

"I'm sure she's lying," Sue said comfortingly. "Amara loves you; she would never intentionally hurt you." Johnny looked at his sister with disbelieving eyes. He turned for the third time and walked into an empty street.

* * *

Thank you's:

The Torch: Thanks a lot :) I'm really glad you enjoy this story 'cos i love writing it. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but there should be quite a few. And I'm already thinking up ideas for a sequel!

Torchs'-Girl: She may be bad for a bit but she will definitely turn back to her normal self! But I'm not saying how! Thanks for reviewing!

Aquarius12285: Thanks for spotting the wrong name! Anyway I realise its not really a Johnny thing to get so caught up, but yeah he does he really like Amara so I figured he would get angry. I do try to stick to the characters, but times like these it does get a little bit harder! Thanks again!

And thank you to everybody else :)


	23. Kira

Sorry this has taken a while. This chapter may be a little confusing, but it should explain itself fully. Please review.

* * *

"You're name is Kira. You have no recollection of your life before we found you, abandoned in the street." A droning voice repeated over and over again. Dr Doom was putting Amara through hypnotherapy because he believed the collar would not be strong enough on its own. By giving Amara the new name Kira, meaning Dark Lady, he thought that she would finally stop fighting. There had been many incidents since the dance with Chris that Amara had fought against the power of the collar and Doom couldn't take the risk of her breaking free of the spell. For the most part Amara had submitted to the hypnotherapy, but occasionally she would remember her previous life. His aim was to make her think that she had met the Fantastic Four at the mall, but instead of them saving her it was his followers that had.

"Stop now," Doom commanded. Instantly the droning voice stopped.

"Kira, how do you feel?" Doom asked in a voice he thought sounded friendly.

"Ab Fab, Victor." Kira said.

"Good, Chris will take you to the city to start the plan soon," Doom replied. Kira felt her stomach flutter at the sound of Chris' name. She nodded and hoped she wasn't blushing. "Go get ready." Kira bowed her head and walked towards her room. She changed into a different black corset and put on a pair of black jeans. She put lots of eyeliner and a dark red lipstick on. She had thought about dying her hair black, but she was too fond of her brown hair.

"Kira, you ready?" said Chris' deep voice. Kira turned and grinned at him.

"Yeah, let's go," She replied. She could feel her blood pumping adrenaline through her body. She was just itching to create a disaster. Chris grinned back and held out his hand. She took it, but not before grabbing her leather jacket.

"Which area do you want to go to?"

"I want revenge on the Fantastic Four." Kira stated. Chris chuckled.

"Not tonight my sweet. But we will get them for killing your family. How about we go to the mall instead?" Kira's face lit up. "That's my girl." He added and kissed her passionately. When they broke off she ached for his touch.

"Chris, take some others with you." Doom ordered.

"Yes, Master." Chris replied and called for a group to form. One by one they teleported out of the Layer. Kira held Chris' hand, partly because she hadn't quite mastered teleporting on her own, and partly because she wanted to.

They reformed at the mall. It was midday in the city so there were plenty of shoppers milling around. Kira was delighted to hear screams as the shoppers saw the black clad group teleport in. She looked around at her allies; they were all wearing masks, except herself and Chris.

"People of this dingy place," Chris shouted. "There's no reason to be frightened." He paused. "Actually you have every right to be frightened." He laughed evilly and used his power over earth to cause an earthquake. Kira laughed at the distress it caused and started smashing the remaining windows with her telekinesis. She flung shoppers into each other and then at walls. The group of Masks were randomly firing orbs of darkness at people, causing them to black out. Amara had just started to levitate a pair of elderly woman when a shield formed in front of them. She growled and looked around for the source of the shield. Her eyes found a small blonde woman focusing on the elderly ladies. Two men and an ugly rock thing were grouped around her.

"You!" Kira screamed. She growled again and threw ever ounce of her powers at them, bombarding them from every direction. The blonde girl Kira knew as the Invisible Woman started to form a shield around the rest of the Fantastic Four, but she didn't get it up in time and she and Mr Fantastic crumpled to the ground. Kira laughed and heard Chris join in.

"Oh my God. Amara, is that you?" The Thing said surprised.

"I don't know who Amara is, but it's not me." Kira snapped. "You should remember my name. After all you killed my family." Kira nodded at Chris and watched as he made the earth shake at the Thing's feet. She then gathered her energy again and threw it at him. She laughed again as she saw the Thing crash into the mall wall. Her gaze fell upon the remaining member of the Fantastic Four.

"What have they done to you?" The Human Torch asked sadly. Kira looked at him, she felt something for him, but she couldn't quite place what. It was an aching deep inside her.

"They're not the ones who did anything." She replied harshly. "Now prepare to join your friends." Kira was shocked that the Human Torch had no witty come back. He didn't even try to fight; he just stood there, staring at her.

"Amara, don't you remember who I am? I love you." The Human Torch said finally. Kira stopped gathering her powers. Who was Amara? Why did they think she was Amara? Did her enemy just say he loved her? Chris seemed to sense Kira's confusion because he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Kira was stunned into silence. She looked back at Johnny and saw anger and, was that jealousy? It had to be. Chris aimed his powers on Johnny.

"Wait," Kira ordered. She turned again to look at the Human Torch. "Save your friends and leave us alone." Chris looked as though he was about to argue, but instead he just smiled.

"See, Johnny, she's with me. Just like I told you she would be." Chris said before teleporting Amara away.


	24. Kira part 2

"What do you mean?" Doom demanded. "She saved Johnny?" Chris and Kira hadn't been back more than 15 minutes and Chris had already told Dr Doom the whole story. Upon arriving back at the layer, Chris had ordered his love interest to her room and gone straight to find his master.

"Yes and no," Chris replied. "She as good as saved his worthless life. I was this close," he gestured a small distance between his fingers, "to wiping him out of existence, but she stopped me. Told him to leave us alone." Chris snapped, his fist connecting with the rocky wall surrounding them.

"You forget your place!" Doom roared. "Your life is mine and the decision that Kira is yours, was mine. I could simply get another recruit."

"Begging your pardon, Sir." Chris bowed, replying uncharacteristically polite. "I did not wish to be insolent. It will not happen again."

"It is no matter; Kira will remember nothing about them soon. The Fantastic Four have no idea why I took her, and will be too busy trying to get her back, to worry about the big picture. The fake plans I had you plant served their purpose." He sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira paced around her room. She was completely confused. Especially about the way the Human Torch had looked at her, had told her he loved her. Was he serious? And how they had all called her Amara. The name sounded so familiar to her, yet she knew no one by that name. She had noticed the way Chris had taunted Johnny at every possible opportunity and how Chris seemed pissed off when she had stopped him from killing Johnny. She didn't even know why she had stopped him. He deserved to die, it was him, after all, that had killed her mother. Chris had seemed so angry with her when they had arrived back at the layer. She jumped as her bedside lamp crashed to the floor. _Damn, _she thought.

"Kira honey? You ok?" Chris called out from the door way. Kira stopped pacing and turned to face her lover.

"Yes baby" She said silkily. She smiled at him as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I brought you something, it might make you feel better," Chris replied, handing her a cup of what appeared to be herbal tea. Kira took the cup and drank the liquid in one gulp. She felt light headed and dizzy as the room span around her. She grabbed onto Chris and hugged him to stop herself falling to the floor. She felt like she had had to many vodka shots. But she also felt at peace with herself. Her earlier worried had stopped their constant screaming in her ears. As the room stopped spinning Kira loosened her grip on Chris.

"Wow," she said. "Whatever that was, it was…wow." Chris laughed.

"I thought you'd like that," he replied, Kira could have listened to his deep voice forever if she had the choice. "You need to rest; Dr Doom is sending us out again soon."

"But isn't it a little too soon? Kira questioned.

"That's what the Master hopes. The Fantastic Four won't be ready for us now." Kira nodded and smiled evilly.

"Can't wait," She replied. "But Chris, before we leave…" She trailed off and smiled suggestively at him. He smirked at her as he picked her up and took her to bed. Whatever his master had planned, he liked it.

* * *

Johnny was lost. Not physically, he knew where he was, recognized the dull grey walls of the mall. He was mentally emotionally lost. How could Amara become so evil? He was sure the collar didn't affect the wearer that much. Why did she not remember her name? Why did she blame her friends for her parent's deaths? Johnny had felt his heart being ripped into pieces as he saw Chris holding Amara. He had only experienced the feeling once before and since then he had vowed to himself to never let a girl get that close. Going on a few meaningless dates and ending up in their beds so just a way to pass the time. But somehow Amara had gotten close to his heart. And now Chris was making sure it was broken. Amara couldn't even remember how close they had been.

"Earth to Johnny. Snap out of it." Ben said, causing Johnny to snap out of his reverie. After the Masks and Amara/Kira had teleported out, Johnny had managed to get Ben to wake up. He, so far, hadn't had the same effect on his sister and Reed. 'It must be 'cos Ben's rocky layer saved him from getting hurt.' He reasoned with himself.

"We could carry them back home?" He suggested. He just wanted to get out of the mall.

"I think that's the best plan, in case the Masks return." Ben replied. He could see how much Johnny was hurting.

"Fine, but you can carry Stretch." Johnny said as he picked up his sister. "What has she been eating? Weighs a tonne," He complained. Ben chuckled quietly and picked Reed up; to Ben his friends didn't weigh very much.

"You must just be weak," He shot back.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Johnny said sarcastically as he walked out of the mall.

* * *

Don't hate me...I promise you Johnny will eventually get Amara back...

Thanks to:

aquarius12285 - Your reviews are so long :) Thanks for taking the time to write them.

kEs-2717 - I'm really happy you like the fic! It's great that you like it! I hope you enjoy the rest of it :)

Also thanks to MPH 8 and Kals Gal :)


	25. Waking Up

I am soooo sorry it's taken me this long to update, and that this chapter is short. I've had a serious case of writers block plus schools been really hard lately...lots of coursework and such. Anyway enjoy...

* * *

"What's going on?" Reed called. He sat up and looked around the silent room, but it was too dark to see anything but vague shapes. He stretched his arm out to find the light switch, when he found it he slipped the switch. He blinked a few times in an attempt to get used to the light. Once he had he, he looked around the familiar room. He blinked again, but this time he blinked in shock and empathetic pain. In the bed to his right was the prone, pale form of his fiancée. Reed couldn't get over the drained look of Sue's body. In the seat next to the bed was Johnny, asleep.

"Johnny?" Reed said softly. When Johnny didn't reply, Reed stretched his hand out and tapped him on the shoulder. Johnny jumped and his eyes snapped open. He looked at Reed with a mix of relief, sadness and annoyance.

"Jeez, Reed!" Johnny snapped.

"Sorry." The older man said quickly.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, but alive. Is Sue ok?" Reed asked as his eyes found her body again.

"She's been this way since the attack. Just like you, but now you've recovered, I guess."

"How did we escape the attack?" Mr Fantastic questioned. He noticed how Johnny's face closed and watched him walk to the door.

"Ben!" Johnny shouted. Within a few minutes Ben rushed into the infirmary. Or moved as quickly as a huge rock can.

"Reed, thank God you're awake," He said, relieved to see his long time friend awake.

"Good to see you too," Reed replied. He glanced at Johnny then back at Ben. "How did we escape?" He asked again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ben asked calmly.

"Amara firing an attack at us. I knew it would use too much of Sue's power resources for us to be saved."

"Right, well after that she did the same to me. But I came around after a few minutes, probably 'cos I'm a big rock." Ben smiled weakly. "Johnny told me what happened afterwards though." He paused. "Chris was about to kill Johnny, but at the last second Amara stopped him and told him to leave them alone."

"For a second it was like she was herself again." Johnny commented quietly. He hated having to relive the event over and over again, but it gave him some comfort and hope that she had saved him.

"There must be some good still in her," Reed summed up.

"There has to be, the collar should have stopped working two days ago." Johnny said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the plans I found, they said the collar only lasts a few days at the most."

"Doom must've found another way of controlling her." Reed replied.

"Unless…" Ben started.

"No, don't ever think that again. She would never…" Johnny interrupted.

"Maybe the Amara we know wouldn't. But this Amara might have a taste for Dooms way of living. Plus if she's so friendly with Chris…"

"No, there must be a spell or something on her." Johnny stammered. "She wouldn't do this, she wouldn't abandon me." They all turned to face Sue as a groan escaped her lips. Sues eyelids flickered open.

"Thank God." Johnny whispered.

"What happened?" She asked weakly. "I feel like crap."

"Ben will explain it all, Susie. Johnny and I need to go into the lab." Johnny nodded and squeezed his sister's hand before walking out. Reed followed, but first he kissed his fiancées forehead.

"Good," Doom said quietly. "This is going exactly how I planned. The Fantastic Four are so predictable." He chuckled evilly.

"So it appears," Chris added darkly. "What is the latest plan, sir?"

"You need not worry," Doom replied. "It is already in motion. Just make sure Kira meets the Fantastic Four again."

"Yes sir." Chris replied. He bowed to his master and walked out to find Kira.


	26. The Lab

I no longer have writers block: ) Thank you to the reviewers, especially Sailor Star7, thank you : )

* * *

"Oh, My God," Sue said as Ben finished explaining. "Poor Johnny. I can't believe Amara would do that to him."

"Susie, you gotta remember she's not herself." Ben reminded. Sue sighed and looked at the floor.

"I know, it's just..." She started.

"You feel protective of your brother?" Ben finished her sentence. "Of course you do." Sue nodded and sighed once again.

"Ben, go help Reed." Ben started to argue. "No, Ben they need more help than me. If Amara doesn't change back Johnny's gonna be heart broken. We need to stop that." Ben nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get changed and I'll be there in a few minutes." Ben looked at her disapprovingly. "I will rest later." She added shortly.

"Susie will be here in a minute or two." Ben informed the others as he walked into the lab.

"She needs to be in bed," Reed said automatically.

"Hey, I tried. She's stubborn…it's a family trait." He said as he looked at Johnny.

"I take offence to that," Johnny replied.

"Take all the offence you want Fly Boy."

"Enough," Reed ordered.

"Sue!" Johnny said happily as his sister appeared at the doorway. He walked over and hugged her.

"You know Johnny, I don't think I've ever seen you that happy when your sister walks in a room." Ben said, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut it," Johnny replied as he pulled away from Sue.

"How are you feeling?" Reed asked.

"I ache all over," she replied. "But I'm alive." She smiled at her fiancé. "Have you got any ideas yet?"

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next." He replied.

"You'll figure it out," Sue said comfortingly. "Ben, Johnny, I think you should both circle the town. They'll attack again as soon as possible, especially if we least expect it."

"What makes you think that?" Ben enquired.

"I know Victor."

"Okay, come on kid." He motioned towards Johnny. The Human Torch nodded, he was too deep in thought to mind being called a kid. He didn't know if he wanted to see Amara or not. It would hurt him if he didn't see her, but it would hurt more he if saw her with Chris.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Reed asked slowly. Sue stopped reading an article on mind control and looked up at her fiancé.

"I think so, don't you?"

"I have a feeling we will need to stick together." He replied.

"We will, but this isn't Victor's style, you know that. There's something more, something bigger going on."

"You're probably right," Reed agreed. "But if there is, we're going to need Amara back." Sue nodded and went back to reading the article. After a few minutes she looked up again.

"I don't get it," She started. "How can Amara be hypnotized or whatever? She's the one with a powerful mind."

"Its tied in with her emotions, it could be because she's used her power so much or because so much has happened recently, leaving her vulnerable." He stopped for a minute. "That's it! Sue you're a genius!"

"Uh thanks…I guess. What have you figured out?"

"Well this is fun," Johnny said, trying to make conversation. He didn't want to have to think of what might happen over and over again.

"Funs not the word I'd use." Johnny laughed a little. Ben stopped and turned to face him. "Johnny, if we have to fight Amara again, I don't want you to be there."

"I have to be," he replied indignantly. "I'm the reason she let us live."

"That could be a one time thing," Ben said. Johnny looked horrified.

"What do you mean? Amara isn't like that."

"She is now, didn't you notice how she threw your sister and your friends like they meant nothing?" Johnny looked at the floor.

"That's not her fault," he replied. "She's under his control…"

"We don't know that for sure do we? It could have been a plot from the start."

"How can you say that?" Johnny demanded.

"Yes, Ben, how can you say that?" said another voice. Johnny and Ben turned to face the new voice.

"Chris!" Johnny said, his voice echoing his hatred towards the man. Standing beside Chris was, of course, Amara.

"Yes it's me, I thought id introduce you to my lover Kira," He gestured to Amara.

"What do you mean Kira?" Johnny asked incredulously. "That's Amara."

"Will you just accept it Johnny? This isn't your girlfriend anymore" Chris replied, enjoying every second of Johnny's pain.

"Why are you here?" Ben demanded.

"Well, Thing," Kira started. "We were told you needed to die, so here we are, your executioners." Chris smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Johnny," Ben whispered. "Go get the others…now." He was trying to shield the younger man from seeing this, but Johnny seemed rooted to the spot. After a few seconds he nodded.

"Flame on," He shouted and rose from the ground. With one last look at Kira/Amara he flew out of sight.


	27. Another Alleyway Battle

"You know what? I think that's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Chris said darkly.

"Luckily nobody cares what you think." Ben replied just as darkly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Kira added and grinned. "Because I** really** care what he thinks. You should hear some of it."

"Not now, Honey." Chris said. Kira's grin slipped off her face. She folded her arms and pouted. "Kira, don't look that way, it drives me crazy." He added, lust dripping from every syllable. She blushed slightly.

"That's just sick," Ben said his face a mix of disgust and embarrassment. Chris turned to face him and just smirked.

**X**

"Reed, Sue!" Johnny called out. He had flown all the way back to their home, constantly thinking of Chris and Kira/Amara.

"Johnny, where's Ben?" Sue asked.

"I…we bumped into Chris and…you need to come," Johnny stuttered. Reed and Sue shared a look and followed Johnny to the door.

"Johnny, we need to tell you something," Reed started.

"whatever it is, it can wait," he replied. "Follow me. Flame on!" He flew into the sky and left a visible trail for his sister and Reed to follow.

"Ben, we're coming," Johnny whispered into the night's sky.

**X**

"We need to tell him," Sue said as they hurried to keep up with Johnny's trail.

"I agree, but first we need to get to Ben." Reed replied.

"I guess you're right. At least we have some hope now." Reed squeezed her hand.

"The trail ends just around the corner I think," he told his fiancée.

"Invisible time?" Sue asked. Reed nodded and she focused on bending the light around her and her fiancé. They moved quietly around the corner and froze in horror. Ben was strewn across the floor next to a dumpster; part of his rocky exterior was cracked. They watched as Johnny rushed to his side.

"Oh God…Ben, what happened?" Johnny whispered, mainly to himself.

"It's simple really," Chris said as he and Kira appeared again. "We did this…" He gestured towards the ground and the concrete floor cracked and rose in splinters. He pointed towards Johnny and the shards began to move towards him at an alarming rate. Sue uncloaked herself and Reed and quickly put a shield between Johnny and the shards. She was happy to see the shocked looks on Kira and Chris' faces. Chris growled in frustration and aimed the next wave of shards at Reed. Sue cringed and formed another shield around her fiancé.

"Sue you can't keep that up forever," Kira's voice echoed through Sue's mind.

"Yes, I can." Sue replied out loud.

"Amara, please listen to us," Reed started, he had to remind her who she was.

"I'm sorry Amara's not home, but you can leave a message." Kira replied sweetly. Reed was shocked. Did she remember everything? "I remember you killed my parents."

"Amara that wasn't us," Sue added. Her voice showing the strain she was feeling. "It was Doom." Kira snorted.

"Yes, and im actually the Tooth Fairy." She replied sarcastically.

"Amara, don't you remember us?" Johnny asked her desperately. "Everything we did together?" Amara blinked and looked at him, **really **looked at him. She did feel something for him, like a little niggling feeling pulling at her heart.

"Keep going Johnny, you're getting through to her." Reed whispered. Chris continued to fire shards of concrete and energy balls at the ever weakening shields.

"Remember staying up late, just talking?" Johnny said.

"I…" Kira started. She turned to look at Chris, taking in his gorgeous features, his perfect hair, his muscular body.

"Chris, Dr Doom wants Kira now." Mina said as she shimmered into the alleyway.

"Not now," Chris replied harshly.

"Yes, Chris, he ordered it." She replied silkily, whilst keeping her eyes on Johnny.

"Fine, but I'm finishing these vermin off." Chris gave in. Kira stiffened. She could feel Chris powering his last strike, one that would kill them. She couldn't remember much about Amara, but she knew it was somehow related to her, and she needed to know why. Slowly she stepped between the Fantastic Four and her lover.

"What are you doing?" Mina demanded.

"What needs to be done," Kira shot back. Chris looked up at her; she could see the confusion in his eyes. She glanced back at Johnny and walked towards Chris. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Close your eyes," She whispered. He looked at her, more confused than ever, but he obeyed her. She kissed him again, tears springing from her eyes. She opened her eyes and found what she was looking for. She kissed him again. "Sorry," she told him as she telekinetically hit him with a metal pole.

"What?" Mina yelled in surprise. "This isn't the plan."

"Shut up Mina." Kira replied. She cried as she watched her lover fall to the floor in agony. She could see the shock of her betrayal written all over his face. Mina pouted and shimmered out.

"Amara?" Johnny asked, walking towards her.

"Stay back," She warned. Johnny ignored her warning and carried on walking towards her. "I said stay back." She tried again. Johnny walked passed her and started circling Chris. Meanwhile, Reed snuck up behind Kira and injected her, she fell to the floor.

"Johnny, come on," Sue said weakly. He ignored his sister and helped Chris to his feet. Chris looked at him wearily, Johnny just smiled at him. Chris started to smile back, but Johnny punched him, knocking him to the floor. He repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

"That's for taking her away from me," he said as he kicked him again. "That's for messing with her head," again he kicked him. "And that's for kissing my girl."

Johnny turned and faced his family.

"Let's go," He said, picking Amara up.

**X**

Mina shimmered back into the alleyway once the Fantastic Four and Kira had left. She hurried over to the body of Chris.

"Chris? Wake up?" She whispered. She heard him moan slightly. "Good boy." She added before shimmering them both out.

* * *

Just to clear a few things up...

1) Kira is still Kira, she hasn't been changed back.

2) Chris isn't dead.

3) Not the end.

Thank you to the reviewers!

Torchs'-Girl - Thanks for the long review : ) I hope you liked this chapter.

aquarius12285 - You know how i love the long reviews! I hope you liked the way it happened. : )

warrior of the shadow - Thanks! Updated soon enough for you? Hehe, i was about to publish this chap as i got your review!


	28. Back at the Baxter

"What did you inject her with?" Johnny asked Reed. He was concerned about Amara, even though she still wasn't herself. It was the day after they had killed Chris, as they believed.

"It was a simple sedative, it should ware out within the next few hours." Reed informed the younger man. Johnny nodded quickly. He had started pacing quite a while ago. Sue, who had recovered from her exhaustion, was watching him pace and wringing her hands together. Ben was still recovering in the infirmary; Reed was stumped at how to treat his wounds. _You can't exactly stitch a rock up, _Reed thought impatiently. Reed had told Johnny to put Kira into her room and when Sue had recovered he had asked her to put a shield around the room. Johnny looked at his sister and Reed; he stopped pacing and went over to Sue.

"Susie, stop worrying they're both gonna be ok." He said comfortingly. _At least I hope they will be, _he added silently. Sue looked into her brothers eyes, her own eyes filled with unshed tears. She nodded slowly but continued to wring her hands. "I'm gonna go check on her." He added. Reed nodded and looked back at the floor.

"Johnny…be careful," Sue said quietly. "She's still evil."

"I know," Johnny said bluntly.

**X**

Johnny walked through the shield that surrounded Amara's room. The shield only worked against Amara/Kira. Johnny opened her door slowly, so as not to scare her.

"Amara?" He asked slowly.

"It's Kira you jerk." Kira replied sleepily. Johnny chuckled to himself, s_ame old 'Mara._

"I just told you my names not Amara, 'Mara or anything like that," She snapped. Johnny was temporarily stunned, until he remembered she could read his every thought.

"I'm so sorry, _Kira" _He replied, putting extra emphasise on her name. He entered the room and pushed the door closed. "Do you mind if I stay?" Kira shrugged and Johnny sat on the edge of her bed. She was curled up inside it, making Johnny miss their short time together.

"What do you want?" Kira asked shortly.

"Just to talk, we haven't done that in a while." Johnny replied simply.

"I still don't remember by the way," she told him.

"Then why did you save us and try to hurt Chris? After all you love him so much," Johnny said spitefully. Kira glared at him and then sat up.

"I suppose it's because I can almost remember things, you all seem so familiar to me. I need to know what actually happened."

"I understand," Johnny replied. "If you want me to answer anything just ask."

"Thanks," Kira said. They fell into silence. "Just one thing, was Doom lying when he said you killed my family?"

"Yes he was, we saved you from him, not the other way around." Kira didn't reply, she just sat still thinking it all over. "Hey, I'm gonna let you think in peace. I'll be back later." He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey Johnny? Bring me some food." Kira asked nicely. She was starving.

**X**

"What?" Doom screamed. "You LET her get away?" He had just been informed of all the previous nights' events. He was angry, but not outraged. He had placed a charm on Chris to slowly heal him. Fast enough to make him helpful in any battle, slowly enough so he learnt from his mistakes.

"We did not LET her get away, Mina was too scared to help me and that bitch hit me from behind! All your goons were either dead or hiding," Chris replied, trying to keep a lid on his anger.

"That is not a good enough reason," Doom snapped. "But it is no matter; my plan has been set in motion…" the villain laughed evilly.

**X**

"Was she awake?" Sue asked as Johnny walked back into the living room. She stood up and walked over to her brother. Johnny nodded quickly.

"She is, but she doesn't remember anything. I think I've persuaded her that we didn't kill her parents."

"Well, that's a good start," Reed said, trying to find the positive aspect of the situation.

"Yeah I suppose it is," Johnny replied. "She wants some food by the way." He said as he walked through to the kitchen. He decided to make her, her favourite food: peanut butter sandwiches. He got out all of the things he would need, bread, butter and peanut butter. Except he couldn't find the peanut butter.

"Susie," He called. "Where's the peanut butter?"

"Where it usually is, stupid." She shouted back.

"Where's that?" he replied. Susie didn't answer, he was about to shout again when she walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the cupboard in front of Johnny and pulled out a jar.

"Right here," she said. Johnny cringed; it had been right in front of him.

"Thanks sis."

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers. Sorry its taken me a while to update, my school has decided to see how much coursework i can do and how much pressure i can take before it kills me!

Special thanks to:

Torchs'-Girl - I'm so happy you loved it! I hope i answered some of your questions at least a tiny bit! xx

aquarius12285 - Now thats what i call a long review: ) I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review! 28 chapters is a lot isnt it? I remember i was happy by publishing 10!

Thanks to everybody else! xx


	29. Flashbacks

Sorry its taken so long again! Hope You enjoy xx

* * *

"Kira? I have food," Johnny called before he opened the door. Kira quickly sat down on the edge of her bed. She had been trying to escape out of the room, telekinetically throwing objects at the door. Every thing she tried bounced off of the shield.

"Come in," she answered, knowing Johnny would even if she had said 'go away.' Johnny entered the room holding a plate of what appeared to be bread triangles. Kira felt her mouth watering.

"I made these for you, they're your favourite," Johnny said, gesturing to the food on the plate in his hand. He watched as Kira's face lit up. He placed the plate in her outstretched hand. She smiled briefly, showing Johnny her thanks, before eating the sandwich. She was halfway through her second piece when a photo caught her eye. She paused with her sandwich still in her mouth. She got up slowly and walked over to the picture. It was of her and the Fantastic Four, just sitting together laughing. She picked up the picture and looked at it closely. It was definitely her, no doubt about it. Her hair was the same shade, the red streaks were in the same place and her freckles were exactly as they had always been: grouped on her nose. The only differences were that the photo version as happy and she was wearing girly clothes.

"When was this taken?" Kira asked.

"A few days after we saved you at the mall," Johnny replied. Kira nodded and blinked.

Flash back

"_Will you just stay still?" Reed asked crossly. He had his arm stretched towards the camera ready to press the button._

"_We're sorry Reed," Susie said between giggles. Ben and Johnny had been having one of their infamous arguments. Which somehow ended up with Johnny revealing a little personal problem: every time he flirted with a new girl his hair would set alight. The others found it hilarious._

"_Yeah, Reed we are," Amara added. "It's just Johnny is all about flirting and playing women! Now he can't!" Sue then snorted and giggled again, starting everybody else off._

"_I see your point," Reed replied._

"_Yeah, let's all laugh at the poor unfortunate one," Johnny snapped sarcastically. Then he smiled. "It is actually funny." _

"_Finally," Reed said as he clicked the button on the camera._

_End Flash back _

"I remember," Kira said quietly. She looked up at Johnny who smiled at her.

"That's great," He replied. She nodded and looked at another picture on her dressing table.

Flash Back

"_That's it," Amara shouted as she flicked paint at Johnny._

"_Watch the jeans," he replied, avoiding the flying paint, but Amara just redirected the paint with her telekinesis. "That's so not funny 'Mara." _

"_Yeah it is," she replied giggling. _

"_This is war," Johnny said before hurling the whole contents of the paint pot he was holding. It completely covered Amara's petite form._

"_Johnny!" Amara shouted, she was shocked at her friend. She heard a laugh from the door way and when she looked over she saw a floating camera. "Sue?" _

"_What are you doing?" Johnny asked. Sue laughed and stuck her head around the door frame._

"_You two looked so…cute; I had to get a picture!" replied. Amara telepathically gave Johnny an idea, he nodded his agreement. "What?" Sue asked as Amara and Johnny smiled weirdly. They both threw paint at Sue before she could move out of the way._

"_I can't believe you two!" She said as she looked down at her clothing. Johnny and Amara just stood there and laughed as Sue stormed off._

End flash back

"Johnny, I remember this as well." Kira said faintly. All her memories were flooding back to her; replacing the fake ones she had been given. She fell to the floor and burst into tears as she remembered the night she found her parents and the evil things she'd done. "I'm so sorry Johnny. I didn't mean…I couldn't help it."

"Shh, 'Mara it's all ok, it's gonna be fine," Johnny replied comforting his love. He wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. He rocked her backwards and forwards soothingly.

After over an hour Amara had finished crying, her body unable to produce anymore tears. She was still wrapped up in Johnny's arms. She lent up and kissed him lightly. He smiled down at her and kissed her more passionately.

"Amara," Johnny whispered huskily. He pulled her closer to him; he just couldn't get enough of her. He had missed her so much. She kissed him lightly on the lips; making him want her more.

"Yes Honey," Amara replied between equally light kisses. Johnny smirked slightly.

"You're such a tease," he replied, also between her kisses. Amara laughed lightly and broke away from him.

"Ah ah ah, baby," she said playfully as he stepped towards her. "Be patient." Johnny stopped and pretended to look upset. Amara laughed and gently pushed him onto the wall using her telekinesis.

"Aw, that's not fair!" Johnny said as he tried to move, but he quickly stopped talking as Amara walked towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Want me to stop?" She asked seductively. Johnny didn't reply, he just pulled her in for more. They continued making out for longer than either realised.

"Johnny," Sue called through the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah Susie, Amara's back," He replied happily. Sue entered the room and smiled warily.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I am," He replied. "No doubt about it, she remembers everything." Sue smiled warmly.

"I better go tell Reed," she said as walked back through the door.

"Johnny, there's something I haven't told you," Amara started quietly. Johnny looked down at her worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just say it," she started. "Chris… raped me."


	30. Sorry

"He did what?" Johnny said angrily. Amara flinched slightly at the look in Johnny's eyes.

"He, well, raped me." Amara repeated slowly. In part this was the truth, if she hadn't been brainwashed she wouldn't have gone near him. To her it felt like he had raped her.

"Why didn't you say before?" He asked her.

"I…I didn't know how to tell you and it's not like its something I want to think about it." Johnny nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. He knew that if Chris hadn't already died he would have made sure he did.

"I'm sorry Johnny," Amara said quietly, feeling tears slide down her cheeks.

"What for?" He asked slight taken a back.

"For everything," she started. "For turning evil. For hurting you and the others. For making you think I didn't love you, I always loved you Johnny, the whole time. And for letting him do it."

"Is that what you think?" Johnny asked in surprise, pushing Amara back so he could look into her eyes. "You think it's your fault he did it?" Amara nodded. "Oh 'Mara, please don't think that! In no way was that your fault!" Amara felt more and more tears fall from her eyes. Johnny pulled her back towards him.

"I promise you I will kill Doom for putting you through this."

"No, Johnny you can't, he's too powerful." Amara said quickly. "He'll kill you."

"Fine, I'll be a good boy and wait for everyone ok?" Johnny lied. Amara nodded slightly, even though she knew Johnny well enough to know he would still go after Doom.

"Please, don't tell the others that he…"She couldn't finish the sentence; it hurt her to keep thinking about it. "I'm so sorry; I meant to save myself for you." She added quietly. To Johnny that was the last straw, not only had that piece of scum raped her, he had stolen her virginity. He kissed her lightly on the head and promised to be back soon.

"I have to check on Ben, you got him badly. I'll get Reed on the way." He said before leaving the room.

**X**

As soon as Sue had left the room she had gone to find her fiancé. She didn't trust Kira was good and she wasn't sure if she trusted her brother's judgement.

"Reed?" She called out.

"In here," he replied. She followed his voice into the lab.

"Johnny says Amara is back," Sue said simply. Reed looked up from his tests.

"You mean to say that she remembers everything? And is good now?" he asked. Sue nodded.

"That's what they said."

"But you still aren't sure?" He asked.

"Well I don't know what to think, isn't it a bit too soon for everything to fall into place?" she asked.

"Well it always depends on the person in question. We knew that it would have to be Johnny that helped her. And they have been in there for a few hours. I'd say it would be plausible for this to happen." Reed replied. She sighed and sat down.

"How's Ben?" She asked.

"He's healing faster than I could imagine." He replied, smiling slightly. "I'm just finalising these tests and then he should be ok."

"So he's awake?" She asked hopefully.

"He is, but I've sedated him. It seems that rebuilding is rock outer face is a painful experience." Sue smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna go see him," she said. Reed nodded and kissed her cheek before she walked out just as Johnny walked in.

"Reed can you go see Amara? She's fine and everything, but can you check?" Johnny said as he entered the lab. He wanted to keep the others distracted for as long as possible.

"Yes, of course Johnny." Reed replied. "How is she?"

"As I said, she's fine, a little shaken up, but she's better." Johnny stated. "I'm gonna go get something from the shops. Need anything?" he lied.

"Um, no thanks anyway." Johnny nodded and walked towards the stairs.

**X**

A few minutes later Reed walked into his cousin's room. He noticed she was curled up on the bed. He turned to leave the room, thinking she was asleep.

"I'm awake Reed," she said, not even opening her eyes. "I can sense you, all of you really." She added, answering his unspoken question. He nodded, then realised she couldn't see him.

"Oh right," he replied. "Johnny asked me to check on you."

"He said he would. Do you believe it's me?"

"Yes, I do," Reed stated. "Do you feel up to coming to the infirmary?"

"Yeah sure, got nothing better to do," she replied. Reed nodded and waited for Amara to get up; when she did he followed her out of the room.

"First, I need to check your blood work," Reed said as he sat Amara down on one of the beds.

"Um, ok, but Reed I'm scared of needles." She said, smiling nervously.

"It wont take a minute, I promise." Her cousin replied. He took some of her blood and put it into a test tube. He ran some other various tests.

"That's unusual," he said to himself.

"What is?" Amara asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He replied. He made a mental note to investigate it all later.

"Hey Reed, where'd Johnny go?" Sue said, walking into the room.

"To the shop why?" he said.

"It's been over an hour, im getting worried," she replied.

"He wouldn't have?" Amara muttered.

"What was that?" Sue asked carefully.

"Well, earlier Johnny threatened to go after Doom alone." Amara explained. Reed walked over to check on Ben and was surprised to see Ben's eyes open.

"He wouldn't do that," Sue said quietly.

"Are you sure Sue?" Ben said slowly. "It seems like the kind of rash thing he would do."

"He has a point, he never thinks before he acts." Reed agreed.

"We have to help him," Sue said quickly.

"I know where he is," Amara said. The others looked at her in shock. "We have a link."

"Right, we'll talk about that later." Reed said. "Let's go save Johnny."

"Again," Ben added.

* * *

Aren't you all proud of me? I got two out on one night :D Go me!

Thanks to all the reviews and the readers. Also a special thanks to sailorstar7 for letting me bounce ideas again!

Hope you liked this one too! Review if possible xx


	31. The End

Johnny walked into Dooms office again. He was nervous about facing Doom alone; he would probably have the Masks helping him as well. But Johnny needed revenge. It was after all Dr Dooms plan to have Amara turn evil and to be Chris'. God he hated Chris. He carried on walking into the centre of the room, then thought better of it and made sure he could feel one of the walls behind his back. That way no one could sneak up on him. He was suddenly relieved that he watched so many films, they came in handy.

"Doom!" Johnny shouted. "I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" He demanded. Three things happened at once. The brightly lit room turned pitch black, an evil laugh echoed around the room and Johnny was pushed forwards.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Dooms voice roared. Johnny stood his ground and started at the patch of darker shadow.

"How could you do it to her?" He demanded.

"Ah, as I thought, this is about Kira."

"No you pile of crap, this is about Amara," Johnny shouted. Doom laughed once again.

"You've always been a hot head Johnny, its not an attractive quality."

"I'll show you a hot head," Johnny fired back. He flamed on and walked towards Doom. Suddenly Johnny felt a droplet of water hit his shoulder, the flames there sizzled and went out. Johnny stopped walking as more droplets of water fell on him.

"Oops, looks like someone let off the sprinkler system!" Doom said. Johnny began to feel very scared. If he remained wet he couldn't use any of his powers.

"Crap," he whispered. He ran towards Doom, hoping to catch him off guard. He managed to strike Dooms cheek before he was pulled off him by the Masks. They surrounded him and started pummelling him.

"Johnny no!" Sue called.

"What?" Doom called as he spun to face Sue. "How did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Wasn't hard," Amara shouted. She hurled a telekinetic wave, combined with one of Sue's force field, towards Doom. It hit him square in the chest and he staggered backwards. Ben and Reed ran over to help Johnny.

"Kira," a voice said. "I will make you pay." Amara shuddered as she found the source of the voice.

"Chris?" She asked, her body feeling paralyzed.

"Yes, baby, I'm alive." He smirked. "No thanks to you boy toy though."

"Leave her alone," Sue shouted.

"Ah, this is a private conversation," He said as he flung a energy ball at Sue. She quickly put up a force field to shield herself. As she lowered the force field Chris sent another one at her. The second energy ball hit her on her chest and she fell to the floor. Amara stared at Sue's still body.

"You bastard," she whispered. '_Johnny, I need you'_ she sent telepathically. Chris powered up another energy ball and walked towards her. Reed quickly shut off the sprinkler system and Johnny threw a ball of flames at Chris. It hit his back and Chris screeched in pain. Johnny took this chance and started beating him up again.

"Amara go help the others," Johnny ordered. Amara nodded and ran towards Sue. She woke Sue up and pulled her to her feet.

"Sue, we need to attack Doom at the same time again." Sue nodded. "Ben, Reed, get here."

"What is it?" Reed asked.

"I have a plan, Ben finish Chris off. That will make Johnny focus. Reed we need to attack Doom at the same time." They nodded did what they were told.

Ben rushed over to where Johnny was beating Chris up. Ben picked up a heavy chair and slammed it down onto Chris.

"I think he's dead now." Ben said quietly as Johnny still kicked Chris' abdomen.

"I guess you're right," Johnny said after a few more kicks.

"Come on, they need us," Ben said. They headed back over to the others.

"Right, Johnny, Sue and I will send our attacks at the same time, but before that, Ben you need to weaken him as much as possible and Reed you need to help him." Amara informed the group.

"Got it," They each said. Ben and Reed rushed Doom and Reed held him in place while Ben punched him repeatedly.

"Ok, that should be enough," Sue called. They both stopped and backed off towards their team mates.

"Ready guys?" Amara asked. They nodded. "Good. 3-2-1 Now!" Johnny threw a white hot ball of flame towards Doom. The fire ball connected with Amara's pressure wave and Sue's force field. When the attacks hit Doom there was a bright explosion, making all the glass in the windows smash and all the lights to go out.

"This isn't over Fantastic Five!" Dooms voice shrieked. A few seconds later and they were standing in pitch black.

"Is it over?" Sue asked quietly. Johnny formed a ball of flame in his hand to act as a light.

"I think it finally is," Ben said. Johnny walked over to where Doom had been standing.

"There's nothing more than ash here," he informed the others.

"Thanks God," Amara said. "Let just get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." Reed said. He put his arm round his exhausted fiancé and led her out of the room. Ben started to follow them.

"Aw look at poor Ben, the only single one," Johnny teased as he led Amara out of the room.

"Johnny!" Ben roared.

"Well I suppose you do have Alicia." Johnny said.

"Fly Boy, shut up now, before I do something Sue will make me regret," Ben snapped.

* * *

The End!

Can you believe it? I can't! Its over! But don't panic, there will be a sequal! I had an idea for it when i was writing chapter 19 i think it was anyway! Hehe. Anyway Please let me know if you liked this story an dif you actually want a sequal! The unanswered questions should be answered in the sequal if you let me know what they are. My memory is kinda bad! xx


End file.
